


Romanogers Tickle Drabbles

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tickling, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 37,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: A collection of drabbles for those who love Romanogers and Tickles





	1. Love is for Children

“Natasha,” The voice said gently. “Natasha, wake up.”

“Go away,” She mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

Steve sighed. “Natasha, I’ve been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. You have to get ready.”

Had it been ten minutes? Natasha must be losing her touch, or else the mission wore her out more than she’d expected. Last night she returned from a mission in Russia, where she played a very important mob wife. Of course, her ‘husband’ had been Clint, but it felt… wrong for her to be playing that role without Steve. Her struggle had only cost them valuable time, and only reminded her why love is for children.

Apparently she was still a child.

There’s a deep sigh. “Is this about what happened with Grove?” Steve asked carefully, knowing that the wrong words would shut her down and turn her into the woman she was before they were friends.

Of course Clint would tell him. Clint always knew what was wrong, and he really had no reason not to tell Steve, because Steve would just find out on his own. Reluctantly she lifted her head and muttered, “I’m just tired, Rogers.”

She didn’t have to see his face to know he didn’t believe her. He always knew when she was lying, even though she had mastered the art years before he finally woke up from the ice. Somehow in the time they spent together he learned how to read her like an open book, even before they became an item. Another reason love was dangerous.

“Natasha,” Steve sighed wearily.

“Let me sleep,” She muttered, hiding her face and enjoying the warmth. She prayed that he would drop it. She did not want to discuss her insecurities with him. Ever.

“You’ve forced my hand,” He said, sounding exasperated.

She tensed. He didn’t mean-

A hand dug into her side, and she yelped, flipping onto her back with a hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes slightly wider than usual.

It was the one flaw to her usually perfect system. Natasha had been trained to withstand any torture, could outsmart even the smartest man (Stark), but tickling rendered it all useless, something Steve knew and loved to take advantage of.

She didn’t know whether she loved him for it or hated him.

She sent her boyfriend a dark glare, who just grinned before aiming for her side again. Expecting that, she caught his wrist and twisted it into a painful position, refusing to let him attack her again.

She forgot about his free hand.

She shrieked as a hand squeezed her side, and she turned quickly in an effort to protect it, letting go of the wrist in favor of blocking another attack.

Mistake number two.

Now both hands were on her sides, quickly shifting positions so she couldn’t catch his hands, causing her to laugh freely as he settled on her hips. “Stohohop!” She laughed, trying to jerk herself free, but she was truly trapped- Not that she was surprised. He was a true tactician. “Steheheheheve!”

Steve smiled when Natasha jerked at the fingers on her ribs, deciding to stick to her sides since she is still exhausted from her mission. “Are you getting up?” He asked calmly, watching her struggle emotionlessly. If she could stay still she would see the warmth in his eyes that’s always there, but she knew without looking that he would stop when it was too much.

“Nohohoho!” She laughed, squeaking when his thumb poked her hip. That was new. He made a mental note of that for later, focusing on the beautiful woman squirming under him. He knew that she didn’t mind this as much as she claimed to; if she did, he wouldn’t have discovered her little weakness to begin with. Not when she could block most of the feeling in her body as a defense against whatever torture could be inflicted.

“Then I guess this continues,” He says casually, shrugging his shoulders. He could sense her starting to seriously struggle and decided to go for the kill, digging his fingers in and making her scream.

“Ohkahahahahay!” She finally blurted through her laughter, relaxing when he stopped his fingers- though he didn’t move his hands away like she wanted. “Ok,” She breathed, even more exhausted than she already was. “I’ll get up,”

Steve shook his head, removing his hands. “I’m more curious as to why you thought you could lie to me about Grove.”

She sent him the darkest glare she could muster while out of breath. “Then why did you do that?” She demanded irritably.

He smiled gently. “Because you’re beautiful when you laugh,” He says softly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Her stomach fluttered the way it always did when he showed affection towards her. “I’m not sure why you didn’t find another way,”

“I’m sure you would have been unimpressed if I tried anything else.”

That startled a choke of laughter, and he smiled proudly. She decided to let him have his moment, since he rarely made a joke funny enough for her to do more than smile. “It was a rough mission for me,” She admitted softly, toying with the fingers on his hand and letting him keep the other one.

That was a mistake. There was a quick poke to her side, and she jumped before glaring at his smug smirk. “Clint told me you were upset,” He said softly, now having her full attention. “What happened?”

She shook her head. Of course he would assume that someone had done something to upset her. “Nothing happened, I just… it felt wrong, Steve.”

He frowned, staring at her as she avoided his gaze. “Was it because of me?” He asked quietly.

She wanted to deny it. She was the world’s greatest assassin, who had never failed a mission, who never showed any weakness, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t the same person anymore, not since the Avengers- not since Steve.

“Yes,” She said. She freezed once she realized it slipped out, and her eyes darted up to meet Steve’s, only expecting him to laugh at her. Natasha Romanoff, the world’s deadliest assassin, was struggling because of one man. The KGB would be laughing.

Steve beamed, practically glowing as he pressed their lips together in a burning kiss that took her breath away. Him and his lung capacity. He pulled back and whispered, “Go back to sleep. We can train later.”

She opened her mouth to protest, wanting him to stay with her, but before she could say anything he shifted beside her and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and she let herself relax.

“I love you,” He said quietly, resting his head on hers.

“I love you too,” She whispered, letting his warmth lull her to sleep.

If love was for children, she never wanted to wake up.


	2. Lazy Days... Mostly

Nat sighs, turning her head towards the window while resting her head in her boyfriend’s lap while he flips another page in his book. For once she would give her arm to be on a mission, to at least have something to do. Not that she didn’t love quiet time with Steve, but sometimes it was a little… too quiet. Usually it was a lot louder, either with TV or music or laughter, but today Steve decided he wanted to finish his book, which meant… quiet.

Of course, Natasha could fix that easily. The question was how bad Steve’s revenge would be.

She decided she didn’t care.

Her hand shifted slightly.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Steve says calmly, flipping the page again.

Well, if he already knows…

Natasha smirks, and right as she twists to grab his sides, Steve flips them, pinning her to the couch with her wrists in his hands. She blinks, and then her eyes narrow. “Is this really necessary?”

Steve grins mischievously. “We both know you could get yourself free if you really wanted to.”

“What about your book?” She asks, offering a slight resistance. Of course, no give.

“I’ve been finished.” He says, grinning like the punk kid from Brooklyn he sometimes became. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to crack.”

“I didn’t crack,” Natasha says automatically. “At least give me my hands back.”

He smirks, shifting so he’s straddling her hips. “Anything you’d like to say?”

She smirks. “No,” Her hands dart forward and latch onto his hips, and he yelps, flopping onto the floor and bringing Natasha down with him. Unfortunately for him, she lands on top, leaving her to dig into his hips. He screams, bucking, and then he begs, “Nahahahat, come ohohohohon!”

She smirks, switching positions so she can scratch at his pits before darting back to his stomach, making him giggle uncontrollably. “I don’t know,” She muses. “I think you should be punished for that.”

“Nohohohohoho,” Steve shrieks, jumping when she toys with his ribs, but they both know he can’t defend himself at this point. She laughs a little when she shifts to his neck, making him try to curl up and block her hands.

“Don’t make me pin your hands,” She says blandly, digging into his hips again. He yells, quickly tapping her arm three times, and she jumps off of him, crouching on the couch and watching him curl up, trying to breathe through leftover giggles.

“I’m going to kill you,” He breathes, rolling onto his back and offering a tired smile. She smiles, seeing the softness in his eyes, and after a moment of hesitation she straddles his hips and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He quickly deeps it, tangling a hand in her hair, and she brakes it off with a nip at his bottom lip.

“How was your book?” She asks, smirking.

He grins. “Would be better after some revenge.” He doesn’t make a move yet, and she knows it’s meant to toy with her.

She grins. “You’ll have to catch me first.” Before he can grab her she leaps up and darts away, hearing his playful growl as he chases her.

They both know she’ll let him catch her.


	3. Flirting

At first Natasha was sure it was a trick. Her mind pretending to be insecure. But then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

And then Steve joined in.

Maybe she is his type. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curvy, the whole nine yards. And worse, Natasha has worked with her before, so she knows she’s nice and good at what she’s doing.

Growling slightly, she knees the trainee in the gut a little too hard and slams him into the mat. She blinks, quickly scrambling off of him and watching him cough.

“Are you ok?” A voice asks, and Natasha blinks again as she glances at Steve. He watches the trainee cough, still curled on the mat, and wordlessly she turns and heads towards the shower as Steve turns to her.

“Romanoff,” Steve calls, using his Captain America voice.

She ignores him, keeping her eyes trained ahead and her face emotionless.

Even though she wants to punch the smirk off of that pretty blonde’s face.

…

Natasha sighs, leaning against the elevator as she rides to her floor.

The floor she shares with Steve.

Which means if he decides to come back to their floor, he’ll demand to know what happened.

She straightens herself up as the doors open, and almost instantly she flinches.

“Steve,” She says evenly, refusing to show any emotion as she watches the man leaning against the wall. “I thought you had another hour?”

“So did you, but I guess things don’t work out.” He says calmly, his eyes steady on hers. “I think we need to talk.”

“About?” She asks, unlocking the door and walking in without waiting.

Steve catches her arm, and she turns, staring him down. He stares back, and for a long moment no one moves.

“What happened in there?” He asks quietly, his eyes pleading with her.

Natasha yanks her arm away quickly, managing to slip out of his grip and take several steps back before he straightens. “It’s none of your business,” She says coldly.

Steve watches her, his face emotionless. “You’ve been acting off all day,” He says slowly.

Don’t figure it out. For once turn off the tactician. “I’m a little tired.” She says abruptly, turning and moving towards the bedroom.

Steve follows. “Actually, you’ve been glaring at Agent Lewis all day.”

Darn you, Rogers. “If you don’t mind, I want to get some sleep.”

In a split second she’s tackled onto the bed and flipped onto her back. She tries to wiggle, but he quickly crosses his ankles over hers and pins her wrists above her head with one of his.

“This is about Agent Lewis,” He says, eyes scanning hers as he props himself up on his free hand. “What she was doing,”

She jerks on her wrists, trying to free herself. “This has nothing to do with her.”

To her irritation, Steve grins. “You know I love you.”

She gives up on her wrists and tries to free her legs, but Steve adds a little more pressure, keeping her pinned. She lets out an angry growl, and she feels his chest rumble as he chuckles. “Let go of me, Rogers.”

“No,” He leans closer, nuzzling her neck and smirking as her breath hitches. “I love you, Natasha. I want you. You know that.” Natasha stays silent, making him sigh. “Well, it’s too bad.” He says lightly, making her tense. “Guess I’ll have to persuade you.”

Then he blows a raspberry.

Natasha squeaks, jerking before giggling. Steve lifts his head, seeing her face become hard, and he knows exactly what she’s doing. “Do you think you can block me out?” He asks, shifting his weight more on her wrists as he trails his finger lightly down her inner arm, and she increases her attempt to free herself.

“Don’t,” She says, wiggling around as his finger gets closer to its target. “Please, Steve. Don’t.”

“Don’t?” He asks, pausing above her armpit. “Why not?”

“Because it’s against Captain America’s morals,” She says firmly.

He raises an eyebrow. “And what about Steve Rogers?”

She hesitates, and in a split second he’s digging his fingers into her armpits.

“No!” She yells, laughing hysterically as she tries squeeze his hands out. “Steheheheheve!”

“Oh, do you not like this spot?” He asks, quickening his fingers until he hears her squeal.

“Steheheheve!” She yells, some anger in her voice. “Lehehehave me alhohohohone!”

Steve removes his hands, not wanting to push her too much and waiting until her breathing steadies. “Do you believe me now?”

“You were flirting back,” She says coldly, attempting a glare.

He tilts his head, his eyes gentle. “Why would I flirt with her?”

“She’s beautiful.”

He brushes a strand of hair away from her face. “I prefer red heads.”

“And she’s good. She knows exactly what she’s doing.”

“So do you.” He starts twirling the strand in his fingers.

“She’s your type, Steve.”

He stills his fingers. “My type?”

Instantly she knows he’s going to do something, and she clamps her arms to her sides.

He lets out a huff of air, a faint smile on his face. “I’m not going to attack you. Yet.”

Her eyes narrow, but she relaxes a fraction. “You know I’m right, Steve.”

“I think you’re wrong,” He says, his eyes hard. “Don’t you trust me?”

She sags a little, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand. He automatically leans into her palm, making her lips lift slightly in a smile. “I trust you,” She says softly, her thumb brushing his lip. “But I know there are much better women then me.”

“Don’t make me abuse that spot again,” Steve warns, sneaking a hand across the blankets to poke under her arm. She flinches, glaring at him, and he sighs. “I know you, Natasha. I know you’re one of the most amazing women I know. I know you work harder than anyone else and is capable of more than most men will ever be.” He shifts so he’s lying on top of her, and she keeps her eyes on his. “And I know I’ll have to watch my back for the next three months because you’re ruthless when it comes to revenge.”

She laughs, and the smile he gives her warms her chest. “Count on it, soldier.”

After Steve was was work mode around the trainee for a solid three weeks, Natasha decided not to get back at him.


	4. Fight

Natasha Romanoff is furious.

In her opinion, she has every right to be. Once again, Steve jumped on top of a bomb to save a bunch of pedestrians. Of course she thinks it was brave- he saved them, for crying out loud- but he shouldn’t have done it. He should have… she didn’t know. Just not jumped on top of it like it was completely harmless.

“I still don’t understand why you’re so upset,” Steve sighs, breathing easier now that his body was almost completely healed. While he was unconscious his body quickly went to work, healing all of the cuts and broken bones and even the dangerously dark bruises. He was fine.

“You were unconscious for almost three days,” She says coldly, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Steve sighs, is patience wearing thin as he follows her into the living room. “The civilians are more important than whatever little scratches I get.”

“Those weren’t little scratches,” She hisses, spinning on him. “I thought you were dead, Steve! Why would you do something like that?”

“I did what I had to do to save them!” He yells back. “Did you expect me to let them die?”

“No, I expected you to think for five minutes!”

“They didn’t have five minutes.” 

“I know!”

“I don’t see what you’re making a big deal over! You do this all the time!”

“Because I was trained to,” She says coldly, her voice quiet enough to make Steve pause. “I was trained to die in order to protect my secrets. I can’t watch you die like that.”

Steve winces, the anger already gone. “Natasha-”

She turns as retreats into her room, locking the door behind her. She sighs wearily, dropping face first into the bed and feeling the exhaustion flood her body until she falls asleep.

…

There’s something on her back.

Groaning in complaint, she reaches a hand back to shove he body off and instantly touches something soft and silky. She pauses, rubbing it slowly, and something that feels suspiciously like a head whispers, “You’re awake.”

She knew it was a head.

She releases an irritated breath, dropping her hand. “What do you want, Rogers?”

“I’m sorry,” He says quietly, kissing her back through her shirt in a way that makes her fight the shiver.

She sighs wearily. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. I should have jumped on it, not you.”

“No,” He says firmly, gripping her hips tightly. “You wouldn’t have made it out. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself after that.”

Natasha bites her lip. “Next time we’ll try to figure something out.” She says quietly. “So we don’t run into the line of fire when we don’t need to.”

Steve uses his nose to brush the fiery curls off of her neck, kissing the skin gently. “Deal.” She relaxes, and he adds, “But you’re still upset.”

Natasha frowns. “I’m fine.”

Fighting back the smile, he pecks her neck repeatedly and stealthily slips his fingers to her sides, poking her playfully.

“No,” She manages, wiggling a little, but he knows she can’t get out while he’s on most of her body. He exchanges kisses for nibbles as he pokes more often, startling giggles from her as he lets his fingers explore.

“Leheave me alohone,” She orders, her voice laced with giggles, and Steve finally smiles when he hears the lack of threat.

He flips her to her back and continues, his hands now crawling under her shirt to her stomach and making her giggle harder. A finger accidentally slips inside her naval, startling a snort to escape, and Steve lifts his head with a soft smile to see her clamping a hand over her mouth as she shoves at his chest.

“Make sure you can breathe under there,” He says, smiling happily as she glares halfheartedly. “Wouldn’t want you to run out of air.”

She removes her hand. “Yohohou jehehehrk.”

Steve pouts. “That’s not very nice.” He dips his head, pecking all over her stomach and holding her hips as her wiggling becomes more frantic.

“Ohkahahahay!” She calls, relaxing when he instantly stops. He watches with a smug smile as she catches her breath, and he leans down to capture her lips with his, exploring her mouth and taking all of her air away again. “I love you,” She whispers, running a hand though her hair.

He smiles, tugging her against him as he kisses the top of her head. “I love you too.”

And nothing else needed to be said.


	5. Where's my Shield?

“Natasha?” Steve calls, wandering into the living room.

Natasha doesn’t look up from her magazine. “Yes, Captain?”

“Have you seen my shield?” he asks, frowning at her.

“No,” She says, turning the page. Actually she does know, but after his little stunt last night in being a complete jerk, he could use a little punishment every now and then.

Steve keeps staring at her, unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

Her eyes flick up to his. “Positive.” A single brow raises, and she sighs wearily. “Check under the couch.”

“Thank you,” He sings, dropping on all fours and peeking underneath. “Man, it’s far back. Can you-”

“Get it yourself,” She deadpans.

Muttering a little, he lies on his belly and somehow squeezes himself under the seat, reaching for the shield.

In one fluid motion Natasha rises, setting her gun magazine down and moving where her boyfriend was trying to stretch and slipped his shield out from the back.

“Thanks,” He grunts, and she glances to see his lower body wiggling. “Um… can you move the couch?”

She pauses. “Are you stuck?”

“Only a little,” He protests, and Natasha grins, unable to hide a reaction. Thankfully he can’t see her. “Could you please just get me out of here?”

She sets his shield against the wall and turns, fully intending to get her stupid soldier out of this, when she notices his feet are bare.

Despite how often they manage to get each other, she’s never really had a chance to tickle his feet. Sure, she could easily get his neck or sides or basically anywhere on his upper body, but his lower body? She wasn’t really sure his knees or thighs were ticklish, much less his feet.

Though based on what she knew about the upper part of his body, she was pretty sure he was just as vulnerable farther down.

She silently pads to his legs and rests her hands on his ankles, pinning them there and making his go still. “Natasha?” He asks slowly, feeling her weight settle in the middle of his calves..

“You know, I’ve never really had a chance to test these,” She says conversationally, releasing her grip and tapping the pad of her finger against his heel.

“Natasha no,” He says firmly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” She croons, lifting her hands so she isn’t touching he feet at all. “Do you really think you have the authority right now?”

“This was a set up,” He hisses, and she can imagine him blushing and trying to figure out how to lift this couch without hurting either of them. Luckily for her, she knows it isn’t big enough for him to easily flip off.

“Actually, I never intended to do this,” She says, not moving an inch and knowing this is driving him insane.

“Tasha,” He says, and for a second she’s actually worried he’s going to hate her for this. “I will buy you a new gun if you get off of me.”

She purses her lips, seriously concerned. “Do you hate this?” She asks.

Silence, and though it isn’t really uncomfortable, she can tell he is. “No,” he says finally. “But I do-don’t think this is a good idea.”

She smirks, glad she she got a reaction out of him. Note: one finger up the sole makes him twitchy. “Why not?” She asks.

“Because. I don’t h-have to have a- would you quit?” He snaps, his foot twitching as her finger quickly runs down it again.

She smirks, moving her hand away enough for her to catch herself. “What?” She asks innocently.

“I swear I am going to get you back and make you wish you hadn’t met me.” He warns darkly.

She tenses slightly. He wasn’t one to joke like that. “Then I wouldn’t have met you,” She points out.

There’s a pause. “Ok, fine.” he concedes, making her grin and proceed to the next step. “Just let me up and we can- noo,” he whines, twitching again as Natasha moves her finger much slower.

She shrugs. “Sorry, babe,” She says, not sounding very sorry. Before he can say anything she attacks both feet as once, targeting anywhere she can reach on his sole.

“NOHOHOHOHOHO!” He laughs, and Natasha’s shocked. The only other time she’s heard him laugh like this is when he manages to reach his hips. Looks like there’s a tie for worst spot to tickle. “NAHAHAHAHAT!”

“Yes?” She asks, moving to toy with his toes. He shrieks, breaking into hysterical giggles, and she has to fight her own laugh. “You sound like a girl, sweetie.”

“STOHOHOHOHOP IT!” He wiggles a little more frantically, and she feels the couch behind her move slightly.

Sending up a little prayer that this works, she digs into his instep.

“AH!” He squeals, laughing harder than she’s ever heard him and hearing some thudding sounds.”NOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!”

“Not here?” She asks, scribbling a single nail at each spot.

“YEHEHEHEHES!” He cries, and she hopes he can actually breathe under there.

“Tell me you’ll still buy me a gun,” She says, deciding to stall.

“NOHOHOHO!” He manages, still wiggling frantically.

“Then I don’t stop.” She says, shrugging and switching her hands, always attacking both his toes and his instep.

Steve breaks pretty quickly. “OKAHAHAHAHAY!”

She stops, letting him catch his breath. “Yes?”

There are a couple of pants. “I’d run if I were you,” He gasps.

Natasha jumps to her feet and moves quickly towards the door, and then there’s a loud crash, making her jump and spin around.

Steve’s on his feet, the couch knocked over as his burning blue eyes stay on hers, promising merciless revenge.

She darts into the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door shut behind her and being grateful she didn’t hear him follow.


	6. You Took my Gun

Natasha stands in their bedroom, staring hard at the end table she’s checked a thousand times and mentally going over everywhere she was. The meeting with Fury, and then once she was on her floor she took off her gun and put it in her nightstand… except now it isn’t there. So she checked Steve’s drawer. And the living room. And the kitchen. And the bathroom. She even knocked a broom on the vent a few times to see if Clint took it (He didn’t).

She’s drawn out of her thought by the familiar padding of Steve’s bare feet, something she’s automatically learned to recognize, and doesn’t react to the warm arms wrapping around her waist, tugging her back into a solid chest.

“Clint said you knocked him out of the vent,” Steve says gently.

“He shouldn’t be above our room anyway,” She deadpans, still not reacting.

Steve smiles gently, holding her a little tighter. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my gun,” She mutters.

He raises his eyebrows. “You have lots of guns, Natasha.”

“Yes, but this is the gun I take with me everywhere,” She crosses her arms, fighting with her irritation. “I took it with me to the meeting this morning.”

“We’ll find it,” Steve says reassuringly, kissing her shoulder, and Natasha turns to face him before pausing.

“You,” She whispers, staring at a lump in the back of his t-shirt.

Steve smirks. “Yes?” He asks innocently.

“You took my gun,” She snaps irritably.

He smiles, tugging it out and tossing it onto the dresser. “What’s your point?”

She glares at him darkly. “Don’t touch my gun,” She says coldly.

He raises his eyebrow. “Then don’t touch my shield.”

She opens her mouth to protest, but then she’s tackled to the bed, Steve pinning her down and holding himself over her.

“Steve!” She snaps, trying to free herself, but Steve doesn’t move at all as he watches her calmly, the only sign of affection being the warmth in his blue eyes.

“You almost got away with it too,” Steve says calmly, adjusting his grip on her wrists to make sure he isn’t hurting her. “I couldn’t have that.”

“Let go of me,” She hisses, sending him a death glare.

He smirks. “No,” He pins her hands with one of his and plots where he should attack.

“Steve, I swear I will- no!” She screams, jerking around and laughing hysterically as Steve digs into her ribs, grinning at her laughing face.

“Oh, sweetheart,” He croons in false sympathy. “You didn’t think you had the authority, did you?”

“IHIHI HAHAHAHATE YOHOU!!!” She tells, thrashing desperately.

“No, you don’t,” He says calmly, deciding to skitter fingers across her belly and smile as she giggles frantically, trying to block it. “How long do you think you can do that?”

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup,” She giggles, biting her lips and seeming to distance herself.

“No fair,” Steve whines, watching her start to block him out and not moving his fingers anymore. “How am I supposed to play with you if you don’t let me?”

Smiling, Natasha leans up and kisses his pout. “Maybe one day you’ll get me.”

He growls a little, making her shiver before he kisses her deeply. “I’d better.”


	7. What was That

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Steve asks, watching her face change slightly as she shifts positions on the couch.

“I’m fine,” She says shortly. He doesn’t say anything, and she glances up to see him watching her. She rolls her eyes. “Seriously, Steve, I’m fine.”

Steve’s face is still completely void of emotion, and Natasha wonders where he learned that. “Nat,” He says softly.

She sighs. “I landed wrong in training with Clint,” She grinds out. “Are you happy now?”

“No,” He rises carefully and moves towards her. “Is it your back?”

She sends him a dark glare.

“That’s what I thought.” Without asking he scoops her into his arms and carries her into their room, not surprised when she just sighs and crosses her arms. “Let me help.”

He tosses her onto the bed, making her grunt slightly. “How is throwing me around helping?” She asks calmly, feeling him crawl on the bed and settle right under her butt. A warm hand rubs her back soothingly, and then he started rubbing with his thumbs. She closes her eyes and allows herself to relax as his thumbs work up and down her spine, soothing her instantly.

She really should have been paying more attention.

The tips of his fingers stray a little to close to her sides, and she gasps, instantly tensing.

Steve goes still. “… What was that?” He asks finally, carefully void of emotion.

“What was what?” She asks, knowing that it won’t matter what she says. She relaxes again, keeping all of her focus on not reacting.

His fingers slowly move towards her sides, brushing the skin with featherlight touches, and she smirks into the blanket as she doesn’t react.

The fingers move towards her ribs, and suddenly she jerks, her arms slamming into her sides and narrowly crushing Steve’s fingers.

“I knew it,” Steve accuses, but she can hear the smile in his voice. “You’re ticklish!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” She scoffs, thinking about how she can change the subject.

“And you tried to block me out,“ He adds as if it’s an afterthought. Yeah, right. “You get me all the time. So how ticklish are you?”

“I don’t know.” She says honestly. There’s no reaction, and she glances back to meet Steve’s doubtful glare. “I really don’t, Steve. I’ve never really been tickled.”

He blinks, surprised. “Well, let’s fix that,” He says decisively. Before she can protest his hands dig into her sides, making her shriek and try to squirm out from under him.

“Stohohohop!” She laughs, trying to reach him. He dig his hands under her arms, making her laugh harder, and he quickly flips her onto her back before brushing her stomach.

“Hm,” He muses, hearing her giggles. “You’re holding back again.”

She was, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. “Nohoho,” She giggles, grabbing his hands as he pauses. For a second she thinks he’s going to stop, but then he breaks free and digs in, making her yell and laugh harder.

“I knew it!” He accuses, smiling at her laughing face. “You liar!”

“Steheheheheve!” She yells, trying to break free, but he squeezes her hips, making her squeak before he attacks her ribs.

She swears she’s dying as she screams, laughing hysterically and thrashes around.

“Gehehehet ohohohof!” She yells, a couple of tears slipping out, and he instantly stops and brushes the tears from her face, waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

“Are you ok?” He asks gently, looking at her with soft eyes.

“I hate you,” She says bluntly.

He smiles adoringly and leans down, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss, but he quickly gets into it and starts exploring her mouth, causing them both to start gripping at each other and rub their fingers through each other’s hair.

Maybe she should let him play more often.

His hands brush her side in the middle of a kiss, making her lose more air as he smirks against her lips.

Or not.


	8. I Thought You Said You Didn't Like It?

Steve crouches behind the couch, waiting for a certain archer to enter the living room. After discovering his shield completely covered in pink glitter- that he had yet to get off- he decided he needed to deal with this one quickly.

Cue Tony Stark and his motion-triggered water gun hidden in the vent.

He hears footsteps from down the hall, and he can’t hold back a grin. It should hit in three… two… wait, those footsteps sound like-

“Stark!” Natasha yells, sounding bloodthirsty.

Oh no.

Steve pops up from behind the couch and stares as Natasha seethes, flicking her wrists and shaking off the water.

“Sorry,” He says, not surprised when she doesn’t react. “I was trying to hit Clint.”

“With Stark tech?” She asks, her voice perfectly controlled. Not good.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what I needed to do-“

“So you decided to trust Stark, of everyone else in this building?”

He goes quiet. “Sorry.”

She releases a harsh breath. “It’s fine. Just… clean this up.”

He nods once.

“And,” She adds before he can turn away. “You owe me.”

He pauses, looking cautious. “What do I owe you?” He asks quietly.

“This,” She darts forward and digs into his hips, making him yelp and double over.

“Nahahahat!” He manages, knocking into the back of the couch. “Stohohohohop!”

“You need to pay for getting me wet.” She says calmly, changing her attack to get his lower rib and further doubling him over.

“Ohkahahahay!” He squeaks, prompting her to stop her attack. “I’m sorry,” He manages, still giggling a little.

“You better be,” She says simply. 

Steve shifts, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “I think I’m going to go for a couple of minutes.”

“I’ve got this. Get out of here before Clint realizes you were the one screaming like a girl.” She smirks, and he forces a nod and a smile before leaving, his mind analyzing what just happened.

…

“I sahahahahid I was sohohohory!” Steve giggles, trying to cover his stomach with his legs.

“I’m aware of what you said,” Natasha says evenly, straddling his side and managing to still reach the sensitive spot. “That doesn’t change that you switched the water pipes during my shower.”

Steve jerks when her nails brush his navel, but she either hasn’t noticed or is having a little bit of mercy. “Sohohohory!”

She climbs off of him easily, leaving him to giggle alone on the mat while she heads towards the showers.

Steve catches his breath again before heading towards the showers with the switched pipes.

…

“If this is going to be a habit, you need to find some better attacks,” Natasha says conversationally as she switches between his neck and under his arms. “Not water and things being dumped on me.“

Steve yelps, trying not to hit her on accident. “I wasn’t even planning anything!” He tries, managing to catch her wrists. “I told you I was helping Pepper on her floor.”

“And paint just magically fell on my head?” She demands. There’s a faint noise from above, and they both go still, eyes locked on the ceiling.

“Clint,” Steve says evenly.

Clint hops down from the vent. “Hey guys,” he says calmly, not saying a word about Natasha being in shorts and a tank top, or Steve only wearing boxers.

“Did you dump paint on my head?” She demands angrily.

Clint shrugs. “I figured I was doing Steve a favor. He has told you, right?” He asks, noting Steve’s flushed cheeks and slightly teary eyes.

“Told me what?” Natasha demands.

“Don’t,” Steve warns. Natasha raises an eyebrow as Clint shrugs and walks out, and she shifts on his waist and pauses.

“I thought you said you didn’t like this?” She asks carefully.

Steve blushes furiously, releasing her wrists as if they’re on fire. “Um-”

“Steve,” She says gently, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Why do you think I’ve been doing this?”

His cheeks redden, but his hands grip her waist and tug her down, connecting their lips heatedly as he forces his way into her mouth and flips so he’s hovering over her.

“I suspected after the first time,” She whispers once he pulls away slightly.

He nips her lip. “You’ll pay for that.”

She smirks. “I look forward to it,”


	9. Don't Forget

“Nohohohoho!” Steve giggles, squirming on the floor. “Buhuhuhuckyyy!”

Natasha glances up from her gun magazine, hiding a smirk behind the pages.

“That’s what you get for being a punk,” Bucky says smartly, scribbling his fingers along his sides and grinning as Steve squirms around underneath him.

A couple of weeks ago Bucky Barnes was found trapped in an old HYDRA warehouse. His arm was stuck in a press, and hearing how worried Steve was on the phone crushed her. The first thing she did was go to her soldier and hold him, letting him get the tears out of his system while the other agents pried the Winter Soldier free. In a split second Steve spun around and wrapped his best friend in his arms, holding him tight. After gently explaining what was going on, getting permission from Bucky to pull memories in his mind, and enlisting Wanda Maximoff in a top-secret mission to remember, Bucky Barnes remembered.

And cried in Steve’s arms.

And remembered some more.

And how Bucky was straddling Captain America on their living room floor, taking advantage of being an even match to the super soldier. Now he’s laughing with his short hair and looking like he did in the few photographs she’s seen from before.

“Don’t forget about his stomach.” Natasha says blandly, going back to her magazine.

Steve squeals, now laughing. “Nahahahahat!”

“And his neck.”

“Ihihihihi! Stop! Stohohohop!”

“And his hips.”

“Ahahahahahaha! Leahahaheve me alohohohohone!” Steve laughs hard, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. Bucky moves back, grinning down as Steve curls into a ball and lets himself finish giggling.

“Next time don’t forget that his feet are his worst spot.” Natasha says calmly, setting her magazine aside to exchange smirks with her new friend.

“That’s it,” Steve shoves himself up, sending her an evil smirk.

“See you later, Buck,” She says, darting towards the hallway.

Bucky chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he listens to the footsteps.

“Get over here, Romanoff!”

“You think you can catch me?”

Bang!

“Let me go!” Natasha yells, and then there’s laughter and screaming as he hears his best friend’s taunting.

Some things never change.


	10. Trick-or-Tickle

“Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. If you don’t, I don’t care, I’ll pull down your underwear,” Tony sings, waltzing into the main living room.

Steve looks up from his book, frowning. “What?”

“It’s Halloween, Cap!” Tony exclaims, throwing his arms to the sides. “Candy, costumes, scary movies!”

Steve forces the irritation back. “I know what Halloween is, Tony.”

“Good,” He drops onto the chair across from him. “Are you and Romanoff doing anything?”

Steve sets his book on the table, sensing he won’t get some peace for a while. “No,”

“Huh,” Tony frowns. “You need to get into the spirit. Wear a costume.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Make things interesting tonight.”

“Tony,” Steve warns, his cheeks flushing.

“Kidding. Just go find her and do something nice.” He winks, rising before singing his song to the elevator.

Steve sighs, glancing at the clock. He knew she’d been training the initiates all day, and she probably could use a break… He shoves himself up and heads towards the elevator.

…

Natasha rubs her temples briefly, picking her magazine up again when she hears the elevator. She knows Steve hates it when she trains all day without breaks, and with her luck Sam ratted her out. Again.

“Natasha?” A gentle voice calls.

She doesn’t answer, flipping the page as if she’s engrossed in the pictures.

She senses something lean against the back of her couch, and arms slip around her waist as lips press under her ear. “Happy Halloween,” Steve says gently, nuzzling her neck.

She smiles, setting it down and resting her hands over his. “Happy Halloween,”

He smiles, and she can imagine how much he must look like a little kid. “Trick or treat?”

“Hmm,” She muses, tapping his hands. “Tickle.”

“What? Hey!” He yelps, falling back as she hops over the back of the couch and knocks the soldier to the floor. Before he can protest she’s wiggling fingers under his shirt, straddling his waist and grinning as he starts laughing.

“Nahahahahat!” He whines, squirming. “Stohohohohop!”

“I’m sorry, what?” She asks innocently, biting her lip at the squeal that escapes when she scratches his belly button. “I was just following directions.”

In a split second he catches her hips and flips, pinning her hands down and smirking darkly down at her.

“Trick or Tickle?” She asks, smirking.

He grins darkly, leaning down to capture her lips. “What do you think?”


	11. What Are You Going To Do About It?

“Not this again,”

Steve raises his eyebrow, casting a sidelong glance to the red head now settled beside him. “It’s a perfectly good show, Natasha.”

Natasha feels herself tense as the talk show keeps droning on. Ever since their first mission together, Natasha’s been helping Steve catch up to the current events and trends, but Tony had to open his mouth and rattle about talk shows- and Steve tried them, because he’s Steve. Every time she sees that stupid show on, she simultaneously wants to hurt him or kiss him.

Not that see was harboring feelings for him or anything.

“If you’re going to use the TV, at least turn on something interesting.” She snaps, not wanting to think about it anymore.

He raises a challenging eyebrow, a smirk toying at his lips. “Like what?”

Natasha sighs irritably. “Anything but this.”

Steve glances at the talk show. “I’m still trying to catch up, Nat.”

“They’re stupid,” She narrows her eyes a fraction. “Give me the remote.”

“No.”

“I’m not kidding. Hand it over.”

“I want to watch this.”

“Well, I don’t want to watch it.”

“Oh yeah?” He raises his eyebrows, smirking. “What are you going to do about it?”

She doesn’t bother to answer. In a split second she’s tackled him to the floor, straddling him and trying to dodge the hands reaching for her wrists.

“What is this going to accomplish?” He teases, successfully catching one and trying not to use the serum to trap both of her hands.

“This,” She darts her hands down and squeezes his abs, her fingers lightly scratching through the thin shirt.

“H-hey! Stop it!” Steve squirms, trying to grab her hand, but she jumps to dig into his ribs, then his sides. “Nahahahat!”

“Say you’ll change the show,” She says, grinning as he squirms around.

“Nohoho!” He laughs, turning onto his back. She takes a breath to respond, and he suddenly rolls, pinning her underneath him and digging into her sides feverishly.

“No!” Natasha yells, bursting into laughter. “Youhohohoho jeheheherk!”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He asks, grinning at her flushed face. “You were letting me watch my show?”

She lifts her head suddenly, pressing their lips together, and Steve stills, feeling the laughs finally leaving her chest as she runs her tongue along his bottom lip. He instantly opens, taking control and cradling her face in her hands.

They slowly pull apart, breathing a little heavily. “You’ve been practicing,” Natasha says, smiling slightly.

Steve grins, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “Only for you.”

Natasha smiles, leaning in again and knowing that the first kiss was definitely worth it.


	12. Pie

“Would you back off?” Natasha snaps, feeling familiar arms wrap around her waist. For the past hour she has tried to finish the pies, and every time she gets focused, a certain soldier distracts her.

Steve smiles, kissing her cheek and feeling her scowl. “How’s it going?” He asks gently.

“Fine,” She huffs, earning a chuckle from her soldier. “Except a certain soldier keeps interrupting me.”

Steve’s hands trail up and down her sides. “Well, I think you’re- hey!” He jumps back, huffing a laugh as he wipes whipped cream from his cheek.

Natasha stands with the can, ready to attack if necessary. “Next time stay away.” She warns, no real threat in her voice.

Steve smirks before lunging, reaching for the can, and they struggle, covering themselves with white before Natasha reaches out and grabs his side. He yelps, jumping back before grabbing her sides. She shrieks as she falls with him, and Steve rolls so he’s hovering over her flushed face.

“I love you,” He says gently, leaning closer to her face. She leans forward, giving him a sweet kiss, and everything else fades away.


	13. Snowballs

“Hey!” Steve yelps, getting slammed in the head with a large cold ball. “That one was ice!”

“Sorry!” Natasha calls, though they both know she isn’t.

“You will be!” He calls back, scanning the ground for the footprints she can’t hide. Assassin or not, she can’t hide footprints in the snow. He slowly moves follows them, remaining completely, and he lunges, knocking Natasha out from behind the bush and digging into her sides.

“No!” She yelps, feeling his cold hands on her skin. “Stohohohohop!”

Steve smirks, loving to watch her and see her smile. “Maybe next time you won’t throw ice at me.”

“Steheheheheve!” She grinds, sending him death looks.

He has mercy and stops, grinning at her as she gasps for breath, and Natasha squeezes his hips hard, making him yell and fall on top of her. Before he can protest- or better, attack her again- she presses their lips together. He sighs and explores her mouth, warming them both, and Natasha pulls away breathlessly.

“Come on,” She whispers, not moving and playing with his snow- covered hair. “Let’s go home and get some hot chocolate.”


	14. Just Like I Remember

“So are you?”

Steve sighs, lowering his book to glare at his friend. “Buck, if you ask me that one more time…”

Bucky laughs a little, a rare sign that he’s feeling like he did back in the 1940s. “It’s just a question, Steve. Are you still as ticklish as you were in Brooklyn?”

Steve sighs, shifting in his chair nervously. “I’m telling you, the serum made me insensitive.”

Natasha drops her magazine into her lap and glares from the couch. “Oh, please. You’re the most ticklish person on the team.”

Steve sends her a glare. “No, I’m not.”

She leaps off of the chair, Steve’s book falling as he giggles and makes grabs for Natasha’s wandering hands. “Insensitive?” She mocks, smirking when she’s able to pinch his hip and make him squeal. “I told you- no!” She laughs, jumping away when Steve grips her sides. “Steheheheve!”

“Look who’s talking,” He mocks, grinning when Natasha squirms around. “Maybe you need to- Ack! Buhuhuhuck!” He jumps back, but Bucky follows easily, smirking at his best friend’s laughing face.

“Just like I remember,” He says proudly. “Insanely ticklish.”

Natasha lunges, gripping Bucky’s side, and he helps before laughing, clearly unused to such touch. “Stohohohohop!” He laughs, trying to grab her. Steve laughs from where he’s watching on the floor before catching Natasha around the waist and tugging her into his lap, kissing under her ear.

“Let’s not kill him, babe,” He smirks, watching Bucky glare at him.

“Want to go there, punk?” Bucky lunges, and Natasha barely jumps off before she watches the boys tickle each other senseless, sneaking a couple of pictures before settling on the couch and opening her magazine again.


	15. Warmth

Natasha’s head snaps up the second she hears the front door open, eyeing the giant blob of coats and watching emotionlessly as her boyfriend starts to unwrap himself.

“Sorry it took so long,” Steve gasps when he finally removes all of the scarves. “I couldn’t get it done fast enough, and Tony kept throwing snow at me-”

“It’s fine,” She says flatly, still watching him as he removes the third coat. “Did you get it done?”

Steve nods, removing his hat to reveal his flushed face. “Clint’s kids were determined to make snow Avengers. I’d say it was a success.”

She shakes her head, turning back to the magazine. “You know how they are. They want to do everything.”

Steve finally removes the extra layers, leaving him in nothing but jeans. “It’s freezing out there,” He breathes.

Natasha glances at him one last time before setting the magazine down and tilting her head towards their room, leading the way in Steve’s too-large socks and black sweatshirt. His shirt hangs to her thighs, also showing that she’s wearing nothing but shorts underneath. He follows her obediently, pausing at the door when he sees her settle on the bed.

“Come here,” She chides, raising an eyebrow.

He hesitates another second before making his way over, crawling on all fours before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach. Instantly her arms slowly run his back, warming him up and causing him to relax with a sigh.

An idea pops in her head, and she smirks slightly before trailing her nails lightly down his back, feeling him shiver and warm up a little. She schools her face to a neutral expression before trailing his ribs, making him tense and fight back giggles. She smiles, teasing his sides and listening to his giggles and laughs before removing her arms. “On your back, soldier.”

He slowly scoots back and flips, his head resting in her crossed legs and raising an eyebrow at her. “I think you’re enjoying this too much.”

She shrugs, wrapping arms around him and slowly rubbing his chest, ignoring his slightly off breaths and moving to his solid abs. She rubs his stomach over and over, causing him to relax at the lack of threat, and in a split second she switches to gentle scribbles, making him jump and erupt into giggles. She fights back a smile, going back to rubbing his stomach, and he reaches up to cup her face and gently pull her into a chaste kiss. She pulls back slowly, smiling slightly at Steve’s twitch and gasp as her hair brushes his just-as-senstive chest, and he looks at her lovingly before moving next to her, pulling her into his arms and lying with her tight against him.

“Was that revenge for leaving you alone all day?” He asks.

She just smiles, kissing his chest once before falling into a comfortable silence, watching the snow fall slowly out the window.


	16. Mistletoe Mayhem

“Again?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow as Natasha points up wordlessly. “I think you’re making it up.”

She raises her eyebrows. “You sure about that?”

Steve hesitates for a second before glancing up, eyes landing on the mistletoe, and he sighs before catching Natasha’s hips and pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” He whispers, smiling softly at her.

“I love you too,” She whispers back, and he smiles at her for a moment longer before moving towards the elevator, and she takes the mistletoe down again before disappearing into their room.

…

“How many of these did you hang?” He asks, staring up at the mistletoe over their heads.

She shrugs. “Rules are rules, soldier.”

He growls a little, kissing her briefly before walking towards the elevator, muttering about being late for a meeting.

Natasha only smirks.

…

“I knew it,”

Natasha frowns, glancing up from her book to see Steve leaning in the doorway, a single brow raised as he stares at her with the mistletoe hanging from his finger.

She looks at him in confusion. “You bought more mistletoe? I thought you were annoyed with how much we have already?”

He lowers his hand and moves slowly towards her, keeping their eyes locked. “I decided to look at that by the way, and I was surprised to find no mistletoe anywhere even though I swore I saw it.”

“You are getting old,” Natasha says sympathetically.

He ignores that. “You had me convinced.”

She sighs, lowering her book and trying to play it off. “Maybe someone took it down. You never know.”

“Oh, I know,” He smirks, grabbing the arms of the chair and leaning close to her. “So how are we going to deal with this?”

She swallows carefully. “What do we need to handle?”

He huffs a light laugh, gripping her hips in warning. “You’re just asking for it today aren’t you?” She opens her mouth to reply, but then he attacks, digging into her hips.

“Steve!” She yelps, giggling as she shoves at him shoulders uselessly. “Stohohohohop!”

“Stop?” He asks innocently. “I don’t know. You sure look pretty like that.”

Natasha giggles harder at his accent, hating and loving him for it at the same time. “Shuhuhuhut up,”

“That’s not very nice,” He digs in briefly, enjoying her squeal. “You haven’t been nice to me at all.”

“Steheheheheve,” She tries, wiggling around and trying to think around the sensations on her hips.

“I’ve been late to meetings, late for workouts, and stopped every time I try to move,” He continues as if he didn’t hear her. “How is that fair?”

“Steheheve, I sweheher I’ll-”

“What?” He cuts in, meeting her slightly teary eyes. “What makes you think you can get out of this?”

She grabs his face and kisses him deeply, giggling into his mouth as she feels his fingers stop. He groans into the kiss and pushes further before pulling back gently.

“Mistletoe,” She whispers.

He grins adorably, making her heart jump. “I’m not falling for that.” She smiles, and he scoops her into his arms easily. “I think it’s fair if I have you to myself tonight, don’t you?”

She wraps her arms around his neck and doesn’t answer, them both knowing this is far from over.


	17. Keeping Secrets

“Two months?” Tony demands from inside the gym, prompting Natasha to  
pause outside of the gym. The rare occasions the genius was in there  
are always entertaining, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

“Does Natasha know?” He continues, making her frown slightly.

There’s a deep sigh. “No, she doesn’t know.” Steve says tiredly. “I’m  
waiting to tell her.”

“What, you’re telling her right as you leave? ‘Bye honey, I’m leaving  
for a mission for two months and won’t be able to talk to you, have a  
nice life’?”

“Something like that,” Steve says tiredly. “Just don’t say anything, alright?”

“My lips are sealed, Cap.”

Natasha moves away from the door, mind whirling. Why wouldn’t he tell her? Did he think she wouldn’t understand?

No. She’d make him understand. If he wants to keep things from her, she’ll find out the way she knows best.

She smirks and heads towards the bedroom, thinking of the little present Tony gave them a couple of weeks ago.

…

Steve groans, stirring in his sleep as he hears the sound of something clicking. He tenses quickly, his eyes snapping open to reveal Natasha straddling his stomach, staring down at him emotionlessly.

“Natasha?” He asks groggily. “What are you-” He tries to move his arms, eyes widening when he realizes he can’t move. “What’s going on?”

“When were you planning on telling me about the mission?’ she asks calmly.

He winces, knowing he’s been caught. "Nat-”

She doesn’t give him a chance to speak, grabbing something from beside her and scoots to rest on his thighs, brushing his stomach with a feather.

“H-hey! Nahahat!” He squirms as much as he can, giggling.

“What made you think you could keep something like that from me?” She asks calmly, watching him emotionlessly. As much as she enjoys watching his squirm, she needs answers.

“Cohohome ohohon,” He giggles, leaning his head back and shrieking when she takes advantage of the exposed skin.

She pauses, letting him breathe. “Do you have an explanation for me?” She asks.

He struggles to breathe properly. “I didn’t want you to worry.” He says calmly. “Instead I made you angry.”

Natasha smirks. “I’m not angry, sweetheart. I just wanted to try this.”

Steve glares. “You have got to be- no!” He giggles, squirming at the too-soft feeling on his belly, Natasha flicking the feather lazily.

Natasha smirks. This is going to be a fun night.


	18. Mean

“Tony,” Steve asks carefully, eyeing the padded cuffs as Natasha takes them and inspects them. “Why did you make handcuffs?”

“I figured you guys couldn’t make sex interesting with Capsicle’s super strength.” He winks, and Steve can’t stop the blush. “I thought I’d do my job and help out.”

Natasha shrugs, handing them to Steve. “There’s nothing wrong with them.”

Steve shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”

“Just take them,” Tony smirks knowingly. “And tell me if they work.”

“Tony!” Steve yells, face burning, and Natasha grabs his arm and drags him to the elevator before Tony can embarrass the poor man any more.

…

“I want to try them,” Natasha says suddenly, dragging Steve’s attention away from his book.

He stills, eyes still locked on the page. “Try what?”

“Don’t act stupid, Rogers,” She says, the book on her lap long forgotten. “The cuffs.”

Steve shifts a little. “Natasha-”

“It can be a trial,” She cuts in. “If you don’t like it, I’ll burn them into a glob of metal.”

“I don’t think Tony would like that.” He says dryly.

“Steve,” She says firmly, and he takes one look at her face before sighing heavily.

“What do you want to do?” He asks finally, not missing her smile.

“I want to play with your feet,”

His heart sinks, but before he can protest she grabs his wrist and tugs him into the bedroom, already getting prepared.

…

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asks, wiggling his wrists in the chains. He’s tied with his wrists to each corner of the bed, watching as Natasha ties his ankles together and then his bound bare feet to the small rail beneath so he can’t do much more than wiggle his toes.

“Positive,” She says firmly. He sags a little, and she walks over to him, cupping his strong jaw. “You can end it at any time.”

“Brooklyn,” He says quietly, and she pecks his lips before sitting in front of his feet, her legs crossed.

“Now what should I do with you?” She muses, trailing a single finger slowly up and down, up and down.

Steve clamps his lips shut, determined not to laugh at the soft and tingly feeling on his right foot.

Natasha fights a small smile, seeing the soldier’s obvious struggle. “Are you holding out on me, Captain?” She asks, bringing a finger to his other foot and moving in the opposite direction, eyes on his face.

He squirms, practically writhing as his face reddens with the effort to keep it inside. She turns her hands and scratches at the center of each sole, a tiny part of his foot over and over and over fast enough to make him jump.

“Ack!” He yelps, quickly dissolving into laughter. “Natahahasha!”

“Aw,” She coos, watching him thrash more at her voice. “Are your feet ticklish?”

“Nohohohohoho!” He laughs, tossing his head back and fighting to move his feet away and she scribbles all over the soft soles of his big feet.

“No?” She asks innocently. “But you’re smiling!” He tosses again, and she slows down, concerned. “Be careful, babe. I don’t want you to hit your head.” He continues to laugh, and she muses, “I wonder if they’re ticklish too?”

He shrieks as he feels her nails brush under the sensitive skin under his toes, curling them in an effort to keep her away. She laughs softly, moving between his toes so he wiggles and flexes his toes and exposes that skin again, and he curls them again as she targets that weak spot, the cycle leaving Steve a giggling, teary-eyed mess. All he knows is the tingly, too intense feeling of Natasha toying with his toes, wiggling under and between and all Steve can do is giggle and giggle and giggle- “Nahahahat!”

“Does this bother you?” She pauses, letting him breathe again, and he determines not to laugh. He’s a soldier. He won’t break.

Natasha eyes his determined expression and wiggles a single finger at the center of his sole, making him choke out the laughter he’s been trying to hold in. “Sorry. I’ll move.” She shifts to his arch, hearing his laughter become more frantic. “How about here? Any better?”

“Stop! Stopstopstop-” He laughs harder when she lightens the touch. “Natahahasha, whehen Ihi get ohohout of this Ihihi wihihil- Ihihi-”

“You’ll what?” She asks, still emotionless. “Giggle to death?”

He flushes, embarrassed. “You’re mehehean.” He manages, and when she pauses for him to breathe he’s clearly pouting.

She wordlessly crawls up the bed and kisses him gently.

He hums into the kiss, relaxing at the familiar feeing of her soft lips, letting her keep it chaste though he wants to delve deeper, and Natasha pulls away and settles in front of his his feet again.

“Nat?” He asks worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Steve.” She says, softly stroking up and down a sole with the pad of her finger, forcing herself not to react to Steve’s giggles. “I promise I won’t be too mean.”

***Extended Ending***

“So?” Tony asks eagerly, barging into their living room as Steve continues to sleep in the bedroom.

Natasha doesn’t look up, flipping a page in her book. “They work.”

Tony grins darkly. “I knew it.”


	19. Payback

When Natasha woke up to find herself tied eagle-spread, she wasn’t expecting to still be in her room.

When she spent a good twenty minutes trying to free herself- and failing- she wasn’t expecting Steve to walk in with a smirk.

“Morning, babe,” Steve says cheerfully, smiling at her as if oblivious to her thrashing around. “Sleep well?”

“What the hell are you doing?” She hisses, sending him a death glare.

“Language,” He moves closer to her, tilting his head slightly. “You need to be more careful, Nat. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Get me out of here!”

He sighs, mock sympathetic. “I really want to, Natasha.” She closes her eyes, praying that she won’t kill him when she gets out of here. “But you didn’t honestly think I would let you get away with last week, right?”

True, she knew he would retaliate, but after three weeks with nothing more than the occasional glare she let her defenses down.

A rookie mistake.

Steve easily swings onto the bed, straddling her hips and rubbing his hands together. “Now, where do I start… Here?” He taps her stomach with the pad of his pointer finger, and she tenses.

“Steve,”

“Or maybe here,” He shifts slightly, resting his fingers against her ribs.

“Steve,” She warns, and he meets her eyes innocently. “Let me go.”

He grins, showing dimples that make him look like a kid. “Not going to happen, doll,” He whispers, and she fights back a shiver, secretly loving it when he calls her that. “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” He drums his fingers on her ribs, keeping his free hand resting on his thigh.

She sucks in a sharp breath, unable to resist squirming.

“Are you holding out on me?” He asks knowingly, raising his eyebrows. “That’s not very nice. I want to hear you laugh.” He shifts, trailing feather-light strokes on her stomach, looking almost bored.

She lasts maybe two seconds, the giggles stronger than her. “Steheheheve,” She giggles, trying to move her stomach away despite knowing she won’t go anywhere.

“There we go,” He grins, now using both hands to scribble all over the sensitive skin but still avoiding the old bullet wound.

“Nohohohoho!” She laughs harder, thrashing more, and he stills when she yanks violently at her wrists.

“Be careful, sweetheart,” He whispers, giving her a chance to breathe. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

She flushes a little, her chest warming at his familiar protectiveness. “Are you done yet?” She asks, trying to sound irritated.

Steve smirks, knowing that she’s fine. “No,” He quickly moves to her hips and digs in, smile growing as he hears the shriek. It doesn’t last long though, and she giggles easily, not as desperate to escape.

“Aw,” Steve whines, pouting in a way that shouldn’t be so attractive. “I was hoping that would last longer.”

“Toho bahad.” Natasha says, unable to stop the giggles but not unable to answer.

He frowns at her before getting an evil glint in his eyes, and that’s her only warning before he digs into her stomach, making her scream.

“Steheheheve! Stop! Stohohohohop!” She yanks on her chains again, but her soldier doesn’t let up, just scribbling and pinching and digging in to her weakest spot mercilessly.

“Maybe next time you won’t make fun of me,” He almost hisses, watching her with a darker tint to his eyes.

“Nohohohoho!” She bucks her hips, trying to throw him off, and he stops enough to to press a biting kiss to her lips.

She groans, kissing back even with the lack of air in her lungs, and pulls away long enough to whisper, “Payback.” She opens her mouth, about to ask, and he digs into her ribs, leaving her lost to laughter all over again.


	20. You're It

Steve slowly pads down the hallway, using the serum to listen past the sound of the thunderstorm outside. The storm may have forced Steve and Natasha to stay a few days longer than expected, but it’s also allowed them to finish the last of the paperwork before they go on vacation.

“Natalia,” Steve sings quietly, not hearing or seeing any sign of his spider. “You can’t hide from me forever,” There’s a beat of silence, and he shifts, ready to take another step before feeling someone land on his back, lean legs wrapping around his waist.

“Hey, soldier,” She whispers in her smoky voice.

Steve smirks, reaching back to touch the back of her thighs. “I told you I would find you.”

“Only because I let you.”

He opens his mouth to snark back, and her fingers skittle on the skin between his shoulder blades and under his arm, and he squeaks, clamping his arms down only to be blocked by Natasha’s legs. “Nahahahahat! Dohohohohon’t!”

“I won fair and square,” She takes a moment to dig into his underarms, making him yelp and fall to the floor, and she straddles his back, going for the back of his ribs. “Admit it.”

“Stahahahahap!” He giggles, squirming and bucking yet still unable to throw her off.

“Admit it,” She moves more towards his lower ribs, and he squeals, hiccuping a little as he giggles.

“Okahahahay! Okahahahay, juhust stohohohop!”

Natasha stops with a smirk, smiling as she feels the last giggles leaving his body before she leans down, her lips against his ear as she whispers, “You’re it,”

She darts away, and Steve shoves himself up, smirking as he faintly hears her retreating steps.


	21. Don't Speak

“Nat?”

Natasha flips a page in her book, not saying a word.

“Natasha?”

Natasha tilts her head as she begins the next page.

“… Natalia?”

That’s a new one. Usually when she’s pissed at him, Steve goes straight to whining and begging, usually hanging on her like the overgrown puppy he really is. He’s never used her real name before.

Steve sighs wearily, standing in the doorway and watching his spider ignore him with a heavy heart.

In a way, he deserves this; not giving her any warning whatsoever about his training session with Sharon was paramount to the apocalypse. After that incident with Agent Lewis, they both agreed to let each other know when training sessions with the opposite sex are- unless it’s with an Avenger.

Now he’s broken that promise, with her of all people.

“Babe,” Steve says, sounding tired and almost broken.

To be perfectly honest, she’s just as tired of it as he is. They usually spend evenings cuddling or playing, or even working on paperwork in a comfortable silence. Not being together is grueling, painful, and- if she’s being honest- a lot of work.

But that doesn’t mean she’s going to cave so easily.

She hears Steve padding closer, and then strong arms wrap around her from behind, engulfing her in his scent. She forces herself not to react to soft lips against the thin skin of her throat, and then her soldier whispers, “Talk to me,”

She flips the page.

“We’re really going to play that game?” Natasha tenses slightly, recognizing that tone, but in one swift movement Steve knocks the book out of her hands and vaults over the back of the couch, pushing her so she’s on her back with him hanging over her.

Natasha‘s hands instantly move to his chest, attempting to shove the unmovable wall of muscle that is her boyfriend. He doesn’t waver, keeping his baby blue eyes steady on her emerald orbs.

“Talk to me,” He orders, trapping her gaze, but she remains silent, glaring up at him in her own defiance. “Fine,” He sighs, sounding exasperated. “You leave me no other choice.” He plants his knees on either side of her hips and moves, skittering fingers under her shirt and across the smooth skin of her stomach.

The reaction is instant. Natasha shrieks, hips bucking as she bursts into laughter, frantically trying to shove him off. “Steheheheve!”

“Are you talking to me now?” Steve asks curiously, eyes watching her face emotionlessly as she throws her head back in laughter. “That’s weird. I could have sworn you weren’t talking to me.”

“Steheheheve!” She laughs, trying to knocking him off with her legs. He moves his legs so his ankles are pinning her down, and she thrashes harder. “Stohohohohop!”

“Aw, does it tickle?” He asks innocently, watching his spider laugh harder. “Sorry. How about this?” His finger finds her navel, and she screams, punching his shoulder hard.

“Ihihihi wihihil kihihihil yohoho!” She laughs, feeling a few tears stream down her cheeks.

“You’ll kill me? Really?” He does move off of her belly button though, not wanting to push her too far. “That doesn’t sound very nice.”

She giggles, shaking her head as he randomly pokes all over her her belly. “Nohohoho,” She protests, grabbing his hands but not having the energy to shove him off.

“No? You’re sure?”

“Plehehehease,” She begs, needing to breathe.

Steve takes pity on her and stops, rubbing her stomach soothingly as he watches her to make sure she regains her breath. She lies there for a while, gasping, and he gently wipes the tears off of her cheeks, prompting her to meet his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, her voice slightly hoarse from laughing.

Steve keeps his eyes on his hands where they rest on her face. “I didn’t want you to get upset. After the last time-”

“When she tried to stick her tongue down your throat?”

“- I knew you would try to kill her if you found out she needed a private session.”

She says nothing, knowing he’s right. “You still should have told me. At least have asked Clint-”

“Tony had just left when you walked in on us.” Steve finally meets her eyes, letting her see the sincerity. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,”

She releases a breath. “I know.”

He purses his lips a little, still looking upset. “I love you, Natasha.”

She finally offers her half-smile, reaching a hand up to run through his golden strands and causing him to close his eyes. “I love you too,” She whispers. “Now kiss me, soldier.”

Steve grins, his blue eyes lighter. “Yes, ma’am,”


	22. Do You Really Want to Go There?

Steve sighs wearily, rubbing the back of his neck in an effort to relieve some of the tension there. As usual, he spent a large hunk of the day working with the new trainees with Natasha, but he had to spend extra time working with Agent Lewis and Sharon (He told Natasha to go ahead, but she still sent them death glares as she left). Then, once he’d finally finished, Fury called him in for a meeting.

A meeting that ended up taking three hours.

Steve glances at the clock in the elevator, wincing at the time. 6:30 pm. He’d spent all of their free time working, and he had no idea how he was going to make up for it.

The doors open, and the first thing he smells is spaghetti- Natasha’s homemade spaghetti, which is one of the only things she knows how to make and also one of his favorite meals. He frowns a little, moving towards the living room to see Natasha in his boxers and a tank top, her over-sized socks obviously his.

“Hey, soldier,” She says, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him from where she’s settled on the couch.

He offers a small smile, still tense. “What’s all this?”

“I figured Fury wasted your time, so I thought I’d make things easier for you.” She opens her arms for him, and after a moment of hesitation he moves around the couch, settling beside her. She wraps her arms around his neck and tugs him until he’s twisted, his forehead on her shoulder. He shifts into a more comfortable position, and Natasha moves him until he’s lying on her, her back propped against the armrest.

“You don’t have to do this,” He mumbles into her skin, too tired to move.

“Yes, I do,” She presses her lips to his hair, rubbing his back and trying to ease some of the tension. “What was the meeting about?”

“Status on the trainees,” He mumbles, relaxing against his will. “Might have a mission coming up.” He sighs wearily. “I’m so tired of playing babysitter.”

“Then tell him,” She says, holding him a little tighter.

“I’m the leader; It’s my job,” He maneuvers his arms around her waist, pulling her a little so she’s under him a little more.

“Your job is to dress in an American flag and run around in tights.”

Steve lifts his head, glaring at her. “Do you really want to go there?”

Natasha smirks, feeling the lack of tense muscles above her. “You look good in tights.”

“That’s it,” His arms jerk out and dig into her sides, not protected by her thin top.

“No!” She gasps, squirming underneath him but unable to stop the giggles. “Steheheheve!”

“That’s for making fun of my tights,” He hisses, smirking down at her as she laughs. Her head falls back, and he dips his head, taking advantage of the exposed skin and pressing ticklish kisses to her neck.

“Nohohoho!” She tries to force his head back with her chin, but he doesn’t move, nipping at her skin. “Quihihihihit!”

He grins against her skin, and she moves, digging her hands under his arms.

“Ack!” His arms slam against his ribs, trapping her hands, but she doesn’t stop, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him there. “Stop! Stohohohop!”

“You didn’t let me go!” She wiggles down enough for her to reach his neck, nipping and kissing the skin and chuckling at his unmanly squeal.

“Nahahahahat!” He rolls, and they both fall to the floor, Natasha landing on his stomach. She takes advantage of his pause and scribbles fingers on his hard abs, making him toss his head back and laugh hard. “Dohohohohon’t!”

She stops for a moment, letting him breathe. “You shouldn’t mess with an assassin. I would have thought you had learned by now-” She gasps as the world flips, and Steve’s hovering over her, pinning her slender wrists beside her head.

“Truce?” She offers, seeing the dark glint to his eyes.

He leans down, capturing her lips and dominating her mouth. She groans, pulling her wrists free and carding them through his silky strands, tugging so he moans, tugging her lower lip. He pulls away slowly, leaving them both to breathe, and Natasha whispers, “Ten minutes before dinner’s ready,”

He grips her thighs and rises in one steady motion, her hands gripping his shoulders as he carries her into the bedroom.


	23. Dangerous

Steve sighs wearily as he enters the living room, already removing the hard plate covering his abdomen and ready to take a hot shower and get over the long and ultimately pointless mission he just returned from. Granted, it was a good idea to check the Sokovia base for any more HYDRA agents, especially after Ultron, but in the end he searched the empty palace for two weeks before Fury finally agreed he could come home.

“Steve?”

Steve pauses where he was removing his uniform, turning to smile gently at Natasha’s curvy form. “Hey, spider,”

She smiles, moving towards him and stretching so she can wrap her arms around his neck. He chuckles a little, knowing she will never admit that she did speed up some, and spreads his legs a little, making it easier for her as he holds her tight against him.

“I missed you,” He murmurs, burying his nose in her hair.

“I missed you too,” She pulls back, opening her mouth to speak, but her eyes land on the black mesh covering his stomach, making her eyebrow raise. “How long have you been walking around like that?”

“I was changing when you came in,” He says firmly.

“Hm,” She reaches out and brushes fingers across the mesh, making him jump and her fight down a smirk. “You shouldn’t do that, Captain. It’s very dangerous.”

Steve remains tense, trying to ignore the ticklish feeling he wasn’t expecting, because sue him, he didn’t know mesh would still tickle this badly. “D-dangerous?” He asks, ignoring the slight hitch in the middle as Natasha moves again.

His spider smirks, making dread build in his gut. “Very,” She suddenly skitters fingers against the mesh, and he yelps, jerking back and smacking against the back of the couch.

“Nahahahat!” He protests, trying to squirm away, but she steps forward, pinning him in place with her hips. “Stahahahap!”

“I can’t. What would happen if an enemy removed the mesh and decided nonviolent torture was best?”

If his squirming is anything to go by, this doesn’t count as nonviolent. “Nohohohoho!”

“I wouldn’t count it out so easily,” She warns conversationally, knowing that isn’t what he meant. “Some villains come up with strange ideas.”

“Yohohoho jeheheherk!”

Her eyes narrow slightly, and Steve wishes he’d kept his mouth shut. “Jerk?” She asks, raising an eyebrow as she lightens her touch, making him throw his head back and try leaning back to avoid her fingers. “You’re lucky this is mesh. I can’t reach your cute little belly button from here.”

Steve’s face burns hotter, but he sends up a thank you prayer for the lack of access. “Sohohohory!” He offers, trying to protect his skin and failing.

“No, you’re not,” She gooses his neck, making him move his hands from his stomach and letting her attack again. “Don’t think I didn’t see that relief,”

“Nahahahat,” He protests, dimming to giggles as the pokes randomly. “Gehehet ohohoff,”

Mercifully she stops, letting him breathe, and not even a minute passes before his breathing is back to normal. He wraps an arm around her waist, tugging him against her, and he sends her a mock glare as she smirks innocently.

“I’m taking a shower,” He says shortly, glare not wavering. “Then I’ll have my revenge,”

She rises on her tiptoes, kissing his neck softly. “Can’t wait,”


	24. Where are they Rogers?

Natasha smiles, taking a sip of beer and watching the idiots around her argue about who’s the best superhero. She shakes her head and draws her legs into the seat with her, leaving her heels on the floor, and glances at Steve to find him watching her with a soft smile. She rolls her eyes at him, taking a drink and hearing his quiet chuckle.

“But seriously, it’s me.” Tony says, as if it’s obvious.

“Yeah, yeah, keep thinking that,” Clint retorts, perched on the arm of his chair even though he isn’t sharing with anyone. Typical Clint.

“Yes, Man of Iron is certainly a worthy opponent, but I am a God,” Thor says smugly, drinking some of his Asgardian mead with a smug smirk.

“I’m sorry, who’s actually slept with lots of women?”

“Guys,” Bruce warns, not looking up from his crossword.

“Besides, we all know Natasha is the best fighter here,” Steve adds, grinning over his own cup of mead. The mead is the only alcohol that actually has some kind of affect on him, and he has yet to be drunk, but at least he can loosen up some.

Tony scoffs, and Natasha raises a single eyebrow at him. “Ok, fine,” Tony concedes, crossing his arms. “But I’m still the best looking.”

“Yeah, no,” Clint smirks.

“Excuse me?” Tony snaps, practically daring him to repeat himself.

Of course, Clint takes the bait. “I said you’re hideous. The Chitauri look better than you.”

Tony hisses at him, and Natasha rolls her eyes.

Steve rises, stretching. “I think I’m going to head back before I have to pull you off of each other. Coming?” He asks, looking at her questioningly.

“You two are disgusting,” Tony says flatly.”

Nat ignores him, swinging her legs down but unable to find her heels. Deciding it’s best to play it off, she rises and takes his hand, following him to the elevator.

“Forgetting something, Romanoff?” Tony calls.

“No,” She answers back, not bothering to look at him and pressing the button for their shared floor. Steve smiles, and Natasha slams the hold button, stopping the elevator.

“FRIDAY, no contact with anyone outside and don’t let them spy on us.” Natasha orders, stalking towards her tall boyfriend.

“Is there a problem?” He asks, retreating until his back hits the side of the elevator. Gosh darn it-

“Where are they, Rogers?” Natasha asks lowly, making unpleasant shivers run down his spine.

“You might want to be more specific,” Steve answers, swallowing carefully.

She raises a single eyebrow, looking insanely beautiful even as she’s threatening him. “My shoes. I know you had something to do with it.”

“Actually I didn’t,” He says calmly. “You’re losing your touch, Romanoff.”

She tilts her head, studying him for a long and uncomfortable moment that makes him squirm, and she smiles. “You’re a terrible liar,” She suddenly lunges, digging her thumbs into his hips, and he screams.

“No! Nohot thehehere!” He doubles over, trying to evade her fingers, but she only smirks.

“Tell me what you did with them,” She orders, trying not to lose her mask as she watches him squirm adorably.

“Nohohoho!” Steve yells stubbornly.

She shrugs calmly. “Then this continues, just tickling and tickling and tickling…”

The words make it worse, and now Steve’s curled on the floor, his back against the wall and trying pointlessly to protect himself with his legs. “Stohohohop! Lehehehet gohohoho!”

“No,” She counters calmly. She suddenly digs in more, and he yells, laughing harder.

“Ohkahahahay! Ohkahahahay, Ihihihi’ll tehehehell!” He cries out, unable to escape.

“Then tell,” She says calmly.

Steve’s still laughing his head off, but he tries to answer. “Ihihihi puhuhuhut thehehem uhuhup!”

“Up?” She raises her eyebrows and moves to his sides, giving him a better chance to speak.

Steve giggles, but it’s easier for him to talk now. “Ihihihi gohohot up whihile they were fihihighting.” He giggles, trying to avoid her nails.

She moves up to his ribs, aware of him laughing more at the new position. “And then?”

He tries to wiggle back , but there nowhere for him to go. “Ihihi puhuhut thehehehem upstahahairs,” He manages.

She hums once, tapping his ribs and trying not to enjoy his writhing too much. “And you’re going to give them to me when we get up there?”

Steve nods frantically. “Yehehehes! I wihihihil, Ihihi prohohomise!”

She retreats and presses the hold button again, staring ahead stoically as Steve curls and finishes giggling. It doesn’t take long for him to shove upright again, his face flushed, and she puts her hand in his, squeezing once so he knows she isn’t actually mad.

“You’re evil,” He says quietly, making her laugh.

She leans up and kisses his neck softly, making him try to muffle a noise. “You love it,”

He grips her hips and turns her so she’s pressed against the wall, his lips claiming hers and showing that, yes, he loves it. All of it.


	25. Disaster

It was a disaster from the start.

At least, that’s what Steve thought as he fell back on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands and wondering why his spider was climbing on his stomach.

First was dinner. Make something nice and homemade, because it’s their first Valentine’s Day together and sue him, he wanted to make it special for the woman who never chose to have relationships until him. Some pasta, some music, some of Natasha’s favorite wine- the works.

Nope. He accidentally burned it.

Natasha just smiled, wrapped her arms around his waist, and perched her chin on his chest, looking up at him and gently suggesting some pizza instead…

… Which reminded him that, in his hurry to make a great dinner for her, he left the roses in the car. He let out a curse and ran out, coming back in with slightly wilted roses, and Natasha smiled before grabbing a vase, taking them before he could dump them in the trash.

“Don’t worry about it,” She whispers soothingly, rubbing his chest and bringing him out of his thoughts.

Steve sighs heavily, lowering his arms to wrap them around her back, but his gaze is focused on the ceiling. “I just wanted to make this special for you,” He says quietly, keeping his face straight ahead.

Something warm fills her chest. All of that panic because of her… it’s such a Steve thing for him to do, and it only makes the entire situation even cuter. “I like it,” Natasha leans down and presses featherlight kisses to his neck, taking advantage of the exposed skin.

Steve giggles quietly, tilting his head back for more and feeling the smile on her lips at the movement. He’s not stupid; she knows he loves the gentle kisses, making him giggle and feel warm without making him want to get away (well, not as badly anyway). She didn’t bother trying to hide that she wants him to feel better, but whether it’s the Valentine’s disaster, or the fact that she’s his girl so she can do whatever makes her happy, he lets it slide. Just this once.

“Yohohou do?” He asks, his arms dropping from around her so his hands rest on her waist. He starts trailing fingers up her sides, making her giggle against his skin- which admittedly tickles a lot more than just the kisses- but he doesn’t let up, loving the trust she gives him.

“Yehehes,” She says as firmly as possible. Nat slides her hands down, lightly tapping his ribs as his fingers edge a little closer to the sides of her stomach. “So stohop beatihing yohourself up.”

Steve lets out a slightly louder laugh at her attempt to scold him, squirming a little at the little scratches on his ribs, but he wouldn’t let her go for the world. “Yes, maham.” He raises an eyebrow at her in question, and the bright smile she gives him is worth it. “Nohow move,” He twists his hands and scratches the the sides of her belly, making her jerk away with a loud laugh, and he surges forward before twisting her under him.

“Steheheve,” She giggles, half-heartedly shoving his chest, but he smirks, knowing she isn’t really upset. He taps his fingers in a random tune on her stomach, and she giggles hard, trying to wiggle out from under him. “Stohohohohop ihihihihit!” If it weren’t for the 200-plus pounds of super solder on her legs, she could escape and go back to making her soldier feel good, but it’s just like Steve to see through her and flip the situation around in his favor.

He smiles, laughing as she scribbles fingers along his sides. “Thahahahat’s nohot goihing to save yohou!” He instantly moves towards her belly button, smiling at the familiar shriek and jerk as she laughs harder.

“Nohohoho!” She grabs his hands, unable to shove him off. “Nohohot thehehere!”

“No?” Steve asks innocently, and Natasha reaches out to tickle his abs the way she knows will make him move off of her worst spot. “Ack! Nohohoho!” He bends down, pressing their chests together as the pokes her ribs while trying to protect himself. “Nahahahahat!”

She giggles, still squirming, but refuses to let up. His hands suddenly dart for her armpits, and she yells, clamping her arms down. “Stop! Stopstopstop!” She laughs harder, trying to kick the couch enough to shove herself free, but Steve’s triumphant laugh makes her change her mind. “Tahahahahake this!” She forces herself to move, digging her hands into the sensitive spot he’s attacking, and he yelps, falling so their chests are pressing together. Neither of them stop the tickling, waiting to see who caves first.

“Lehehehet mehe gohoho!” Steve laughs, digging into her underarms.

Natasha yells at the sudden movement, tickling him harder in retaliation. “Youhohoho lehehet goho!”

He surges his had forward, nibbling and pressing ticklish kisses to her weak spot, and his spider laughs harder, redoubling her efforts to squirm away while pressing equally ticklish kisses and breaths to his ear, somewhere they recently discovered to be as ticklish as the rest of him.

It was a complete disaster.


	26. Cinderella

“I don’t get it,”

Natasha glances over where Bucky is frowning at the TV. “What don’t you understand?”

“This,” He waves his human hand at the screen. “Why would you marry someone because she fit a shoe?”

Natasha glances at Cinderella. “I don’t know. It’s Disney. Just watch.”

Bucky mutters under his breath, settling back against the couch cushions, and between them Steve smiles a little, rubbing Nat’s calf with his thumb where her legs are resting on his lap.

Teaching Bucky about all of the changes was a lot harder than teaching Steve. While Bucky had been awake off and on, his focus was on his targets, so he didn’t have a chance to learn anything. Add that to also remembering everything HYDRA did to him, and he was the most difficult person to teach Natasha had ever encountered- including Agent Lewis.

“It’s ridiculous,” Bucky mutters, making Natasha send him a dark glare. “Talking mice?”

“Barnes, if you don’t shut up and watch the movie-”

“This isn’t a movie, this is stupidity.”

_“If you interrupt me one more time-”_

“Behave,” Steve murmurs, smirking as he keeps his attention on the movie. He still can’t believe how well they get along, especially after he tried to kill her- twice- under HYDRA’s orders.

“At least Steve has manners,” Natasha grumbles, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

“I have manners, Widow,” He reaches over and scribbles fingers on her socked feet, making her jump and press them against Steve’s thigh as she stares at him with slightly wide eyes. “Yeah, I know about that. Looks like the Black Widow has a weakness after all.”

“Remember I also know about you.” She lunges, digging her fingers into his sides and startling a laugh out of him.

“Stohohohohop!” He reaches out and grabs her sides in retaliation, making her shriek and dig in more.

“Whahahat, ihis the Black Widow tihihicklish?” Bucky mocks around his laughter.

“Ihis the Wihinter Soholdier?” She mocks back, trying not to fall on Steve as she tries a new spot.

“You’re both ridiculously ticklish,” Steve retorts, rolling his eyes as he puts a hand on Natasha’s leg to keep her from falling. “We get it. Can we get back to the movie please?”

Bucky and Natasha pause, exchanging a look, and then they spin, digging their fingers into Steve’s skin.

“Ack! Nohohoho!” Steve squirms, laughing at the feel of Natasha’s nails on his stomach. “Stahahahap ihihit!”

“Can you help hold him down please?” Natasha asks casually, hooking a thigh around one of his in an effort to stop his thrashing.

Bucky smirks, pinning the other leg down with a knee. “It would be my pleasure.” He pins Steve’s bicep to the back of the couch with his metal arm and digs into his armpit with the other, grinning dangerously at Steve’s yell. “Found a bad spot.”

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup!” Steve laughs, trying to maneuver out of Natasha’s grip, but a squeeze to his hip makes him jerk back again.

“That was rude,” Natasha meets Bucky’s eyes, and they both back off, Natasha wrapping her arm around his middle and Bucky reaching over to play the movie again.

After a moment Steve regains his breath, wrapping an arm around his spider and grinning at his best friend.

“This is still stupid.” Bucky says randomly.

Steve sighs, hearing Natasha curse him in Russian.


	27. Desperate Times

Steve sighs, body heavy with exhaustion as he forces himself to take the steps into his floor with Natasha. This mission was rough; months without contact with Nat, multiple days without sleep, numerous battles that were only meant to slow them down, and in the end it only led to the man’s death, not his capture. It was annoying, frustrating, and a complete waste of time.

And once he rests, he’ll be telling Fury that.

Seeing the couch and deciding that it doesn’t really matter, Steve drops his bag carelessly and flops face-first onto the mattress, falling asleep instantly.

…

Natasha’s eyes snap open at the thud, making her tense until she registers the sound of someone sitting on the couch. She relaxes, smiling before sliding out of bed and padding towards the living room. Normally Steve comes to her first, greeting her with gentle kisses and even gentler touches, but one look explains it all.

Not even bothering to take off his boots, Steve is face-first on the cushions, snoring quietly. He’s still in the white shirt and sweats that all agents get after their in-jet shower (Tony’s idea to stop everyone from stinking up Headquarters), his shirt too tight as usual and showing off his back muscles as he sleeps soundly.

“Steve,” Natasha says gently, touching his back. If he stays like this he’ll. be sore in the morning, and as much as she wants him to rest, she needs him to be comfortable as well.

Steve makes a noise, but doesn’t move.

“You need to get to bed,” Natasha continues, trying to think of the best way to herd him in that general direction. She could always claim a HYDRA worker was there, but she wants to move him, not give him a heart attack.

Steve buries his face into the throw pillow, and she sighs. There is one thing, but to mess with him when he’s this tired…

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Besides, he’d do that same to her.

“Up, soldier,” She says quietly, gently wiggling fingers along his side.

He squirms a little, clearly trying to ignore it.

She adds her other hand, tracing his spine with light nails. Not really a tickle, but hopefully the shivers will make him more willing to move. “Come on, Rogers. Bed. Now.”

He giggles a little as her hand travels to his ribs, never more than just gentle. “Nohoho,” He whines, wiggling around still.

She sighs stilling her hands and leaning to press her lips against his ear. “Wake up for me, baby. I know you’re tired, but you’re going to be sore if you stay here.”

He groans, but she twitches her fingers against both sides of his ribs. “Ah! Okahahay, I’m up!”

She steps back as he forces himself to his feet, and she leads the clumsy solder to their bed, where he drops face first and doesn’t move. Smiling, she tugs off his boots and socks and crawls into bed beside him, smiling more when his hand reaches out until his fingertips touch her arm.

“‘Night, Tasha,” He murmurs, eyes still shut.

She presses a kiss to his fingers. “Goodnight, Steve.” She squeezes his hand once and falls into an easy sleep, finally resting with her soldier at her side.


	28. Monster

There.

Natasha watches her do it again, Steve oblivious to Agent Lewis practically shoving her boobs at him. She’s taller than Natasha is, she’ll give her that, but she’s the one dating him. The blonde twirls a curl around her finger, smiling and laughing at everything he says.

She needs to back off.

This isn’t new; Agent Lewis has always had a thing for Steve- almost everyone does. The difference is that she ignores the fact that he’s taken and flirts with him every chance she gets.

And he’s so oblivious.

Sighing harshly, she watches the agents file out. “Lewis, come here.”

The blonde calmly brushes her hair over her shoulder, openly staring as Steve walks into the shower room. “Is there a problem?”

“You need to learn respect,” Natasha says coldly. “You know he’s taken, and it’s rude to flirt with him just because you think he’s attractive.”

“You don’t get it,” She smirks, eyeing the redhead with distaste. “He never loved you, Agent Romanoff. He loves me. He’s just biding his time, waiting for the right moment to leave you for me- where he belongs.”

She doesn’t think; she swings and lands a hard punch to her cheekbone.

“Natasha!”

She spins around, eyes wide as she looks at Steve’s shocked expression. He instantly moves towards Agent Lewis, who’s holding her face and crying.

“Steve!” She leans against his chest, and he stands there awkwardly, unable to see the dark smirk on her lips. “Did you see what that monster did to me?”

_Monster._

“What were you thinking?” He demands, sounding upset as he pulls away and looks at the dark bruise on Agent Lewis’ cheek.

Natasha shuts down, her face becoming the mask she wears around everyone, and when Steve looks at her she sees a flash of panic that doesn’t register.

She doesn’t answer; She turns and walks away.

…

Steve steps into the living room, eyes searching for Natasha and coming up empty. He shouldn’t have gotten upset, but she never attacks someone like that. The fact that she was upset enough to attack someone is what scares him more than anything.

Deciding she isn’t in the living room, he moves towards the bedroom to see the closet open, Natasha’s clothes gone. He quickly turns toward the dresser, seeing the drawers that once held her clothes open and empty.

“FRIDAY, where’s Natasha?” He asks, trying to block the panic.

Before the AI can answer the bathroom door opens, revealing Natasha with a toiletry bag in hand. She pauses when she sees him, but she says nothing, keeping that mask on. “What are you doing?” He snaps, still shaken with nerves.

“Leaving.” She says coldly.

His blood freezes. “Why?” He asks quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She scoffs. “You’re already planning on leaving me.”

Steve stills, trying to process her words, and Natasha elbows past him. He snaps out of his thoughts and catches her arm, tugging her back so she’s pressed against his chest. “Talk to me, Natalia.”

She can’t stop the shiver at his low voice, but she still sends him a dark glare. “Let go of me, Rogers.”

“Never.”

Natasha stills.

“I don’t know what happened that made you think I was leaving you, but-

“Your secret girlfriend. That’s what happened.” No wonder he never seemed bothered by the affection; he preferred it.

His brows pull in a little, and his baby blue eyes study her carefully. “What are you talking about?” She purses her lips, saying nothing. Steve waits a beat before saying “FRIDAY?”

“Agent Lewis was confronted about flirting and hanging on you, sir. She promised you never loved agent Romanoff and that you were planning on leaving her soon.” The entire time the AI talked Steve was watching Natasha, but she continued to look to the side, avoiding his gaze.

“Nat,” He says softly, voice gentle enough to almost break her.

“I’m a monster, Steve.” She says coldly, still not looking at him. “You deserve better. I just didn’t expect you to want her.”

“Natasha, look at me,” He says firmly. When she doesn’t move, he uses a finger to turn her face up and to him. Now having her full attention, he says slowly but firmly, “I will never love Agent Lewis.” She says nothing, and he presses on. “I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I never will.”

Natasha takes a breath. “I’m not good for you, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head slowly. “You’re it for me, Romanoff. There’s never going to be someone else. Ok?” He waits, eyes on hers almost desperately, and she finally nods, relaxing slightly and making him beam. “Good. Now,” He scoops her up and tosses her on the bed, crawling on top of her. “You seem to be under the impression you’re a monster.”

Natasha shoves at his chest, trying to get him off but trying not to hurt him. “Steve.”

“I know that isn’t true, but clearly I’m not doing my job if you don’t agree.” He meets her eyes with a mischievous smirk, and he captures her wrists, moving them to the side and studying her torso.

“Steve,” She warns. He raises an eyebrow at her, and she presses on. “If you go through with this, I will make your life miserable.”

His eyes narrow slightly. “Was that a threat, little spider?” He asks emotionally, and she freezes before he releases her wrists, yanking her shirt up and blowing a raspberry on her bare skin.

She screams, trying to curl around Steve’s face and laughing uncontrollably. “Nohohohoho! Nohohohot thahahahat!”

He peers up at her from under his brow. “I’m sorry, you said you don’t like rapsberries? My bad.” He leans down and kisses over the red spot before pecking up her stomach, making her giggle and try to squirm away. “Ah ah ah,” He grips her hips in his hands. “Where do you think you’re going?” His lips never leave her skin when he speaks, and it tickles her even more.

“Nohohowhehehere.” She grips his hair and tries to shove him back, but he nibbles her stomach, making her try to curl again. “Stohohohop!”

He grins, peeking to see his beautiful spider flushed and smiling from laughter, and his chest warms. “Sorry,” He gently tugs her shirt back down and plants his chest against hers, using his legs to keep most of his weight off of her.

Natasha giggles a little, finally calming some, and she tries to glare and says, “Yohou suck.”

He just smiles, knowing she isn’t really angry, and brushes a stray strand of red from her face. “Why did you believe her?”

Natasha pauses, thinking. “I don’t know,” She says quietly. “It was easier to believe her than to try to deny it.”

Steve keeps his eyes on her face as she toys with the collar of his shirt. “How is it easier?” He asks calmly, no judgement or anger in his voice.

She finally meets his eyes. “In the Red Room, we’re trained to be killers. That comes with learning that love is a weakness, for children.”

He holds her gaze. “And now?”

She shakes her head. “I love you, Steve. But that doesn’t change that if I meet doubt, I’m trained to believe the worst about myself.”

Steve sighs, nodding once. “I can live with that.” Rome wasn’t built in a day, but she could bet on him trying to fix it. “On one condition.” She looks at him curiously, and his voice becomes soft. “You’re not a monster.”

She sighs a little. “Steve-”

“Say it,” He reaches down, gently tickling her sides.

“Nohoho!” She protests, shoving at his chest.

“Say it.” He leans down, pressing ticklish kisses to her neck, and she squeals.

“Okahahahahay! Ohkahahahahay!” She manages. He pulls back, looking at her expectantly, and she breathes, “I’m not a monster.”

He smiles proudly. “Good,” He rolls off of her, tugging her so they’re lying beside each other with their legs tangled and arms around each other, her head resting on his chest as they sit there in comfortable silence.


	29. Who Cares About Tony's Fancy

Movie night. One of the most important nights of the week- at least, that’s what Steve thinks.

“I can’t believe we’re being forced to do this,” Tony mutters, tossing more popcorn into his mouth.

“Team bonding,” Steve reminds him, eyes still on the screen as his thumb absently rubs where his hand is on Natasha’s thigh. The two are settled on the love seat, Natasha’s legs curled under her and her arms around Steve’s bicep, her head on his shoulder as she watches the movie.

“Right,” Tony mutters. “Team bonding.”

“Behave,” Bruce mutters, not looking hp from his book. Steve stares at him for a long moment, waiting for the doctor to look up and catch the hint to put the book down, but he finally sighs and turns back to the movie.

“This movie is quite entertaining,” Thor says happily, his own bowl in his lap. “What is it called?”

“Die Hard,” Clint says without looking at him.

Tony makes a face. “I’ve seen this movie a million times. I don’t see why I have to watch it again.”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” Natasha says coldly, not moving from her comfortable position.

Tony glares, but just puts more food in his mouth.

When it ends, Thor actually frowns, looking so sad that Steve says, “We’ll watch the second one next week.”

Thor perks up. “There’s another?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Great,”

“What, Die Hard doesn’t tickle your fancy?” Clint asks sarcastically, not seeing Steve tense slightly. “Want us to bow too?”

“Bowing I’m ok with,” Tony says flatly. “Otherwise shut up.”

“Who cares about Tony’s fancy when I can tickle Steve?” Natasha says, squeezing a hip and smirking at his jump, not remembering that no one else on the team knows about Captain America’s weakness.

Instantly the entire room freezes, Steve straightening quickly and not daring to move, and Tony’s face becomes dangerous. “You’re ticklish, Cap?” He asks neutrally.

Steve shifts slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bull.” Clint says, smirking. “Why haven’t you told us, Stevie?”

Steve levels him with a look. “That kind of information is really none of your business.”

“сожалею,” Natasha says quietly, looking too emotionless for Steve’s taste.

He shakes his head. “Не беспокойтесь об этом , куклы.” She offers him a small smile, briefly squeezing his thigh where her hand rests, and he brings her fingers to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them.

“- test it,” Tony says, capturing Steve’s focus again.

“No,” He says flatly.

“It’s team bonding,” Clint protests, earning himself a warning glare.

“There are plenty of other ways to bond besides teaming up against me.”

“Yeah, but this is funner.” Tony says as if it’s obvious.

Steve turns his glare on him. “No.” Natasha squeezes a hip quickly, making him jump with a squeak. “Stop!”

“You said not to worry about it,” She reminds him smugly.

“I didn’t mean join in!”

“Who’d have thought Captain America was ticklish?” Tony smirks. “Would you do the honors, Romanoff?”

She grins, and then Steve’s falling off the couch, rolling onto his back. Before he can get up Tony pounces, planting himself on Steve’s thighs while Natasha slides down beside him, Clint crouching on the other. Then his hands are suddenly over his head, pinned by Thor’s knees, and he knows he’s in trouble.

“Be careful,” Bruce says, still on the chair despite having put his book down. “You don’t want to break him.”

“Ready?” Tony asks eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

“Oh no,” Steve says, seeing everyone’s smirks. “Nat-”

“Team bonding,” She says neutrally. Seeing the panic on his face, she leans down, giving him a gentle kiss as an apology, and when she straightens she says, “Go.”

Steve screams, instantly in ticklish agony. “NOHOHOHOHOHO!”

Tony instantly moves for his hips, either squeezing rapidly or squeezing one at a time, occasionally scribbling fingers on the skin and grinning at Steve’s thrashing. “Oh, this is great.” Tony says dangerously. “I never knew how easy it was to take you down.”

Above him, Thor’s alternating between using magic and actually tickling him, the shocks bad enough before he scribbles his fingers, or uses a single finger, or barely brushing his fingers, making Steve use all of his strength to try to pull his arms down, but with the tickling he can’t focus, barely able to even think about escape.

On his sides, Clint and Natasha are being almost analytical about it despite Natasha already having his ticklish spots memorized. Clint watches his fingers closely, tapping or brushing or scratching as he listens to Steve’s laugh and notes how much he struggles. “This is ridiculous,” Clint says, shaking his head as Steve throws his back in almost silent laughter. “How do you walk around normally being this ticklish?”

Steve shakes his head. “Knohohohohock it ohohohohoff!”

“Natasha,” Clint says calmly.

She doesn’t answer, too busy toying with his ribs, tapping and scratching and just plain poking, making him jump. “Behave, Steve.”

Tony chooses that moment to explore his abs, making him yelp. “Ooh, bad spot?” Tony grins, seeing Steve’s thrashing.

“Nohohohohohoho!” He laughs, unable to fully register his voice.

“No? But you’re laughing!”

Steve laughs harder, shaking his head. “Shuhuhuhup uhuhuhup!”

“Rude,” Tony hisses, digging in more and making him laugh harder.

“Do you yield?” Thor asks, digging in.

“Nohohohohoho!” Steve laughs, arching as much as possible. “Stohohohohohohop thahahahahahahat!”

“Guys,” Bruce warns.

Clint scribbles into his sides. “So soon?”

“Guhuhuhuhuhuys!” Steve begs, squirming like crazy. “Enohohohohohohohough!”

“We’re busy,” Clint says, one hand tormenting his side and the other attacking his rib. Natasha quickly imitates him.

“Stohohohohohohohop!” Steve laughs, starting to run out of air like he hasn’t since before the serum. “Ihihihihi cahahahahan’t breheheheheheathe!”

“Enough,” Natasha orders, and they all step away, Tony going back to his food, Clint jumping into the chair, and Thor moving to grab two bottles of water.

Steve curls on his side, still giggling and trying to breathe, and Natasha wraps an arm around his waist, snuggling into his back and waiting for him to go back to normal.

“That’s it,” He finally manages, a few giggles making his voice lighter. “Training tomorrow for everyone. No mercy.”

“We had mercy on you!” Tony protests.

“No, you didn’t,” Bruce deadpans.

After a moment Steve shoves himself to his feet, finally steady, and accepts the water from Thor, finishing in seconds and instantly being handed the second. “Thanks,” He says, nodding once to the god.

“You know where we didn’t try?” Tony says suddenly. “His feet.”

“Absolutely not,” Natasha says darkly. She was ok with sharing his weakness, but only she played with his feet.

Steve shakes his head at her, well knowing why she said that, and takes her hand, leading her into the elevator.

…

Steve slides into bed, wearing only his boxers as he instantly slides in behind her, hand snaking around her middle to tug her against his chest, letting him nose her hair off of her shoulder to press a soft kiss to her neck.

Natasha grins, rolling over so their chests are pressed together. “Hi,”

“Hi,” Steve says quietly, eyes on hers before he dips down, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. She sighs, grinning despite herself as he covers her skin, and then suddenly she’s flipped on her back, Steve straddling her hips and pinning her hands on either side of her head, eyes suddenly dark and dangerous.

“What are you doing?” She asks, slightly surprised by the sudden movement because he’s still the only one able to surprise her.

“Did you think I was going to let you get away with what you did?” He asks, eyes locked on hers. “Sharing my secret and sending them after me? You had to expect something.”

It certainly wasn’t how hot his voice is, because she’s never seen him intent on revenge and she loves it. “It crossed my mind.” She gently tries to tug her hands, unsurprised when he doesn’t release her. “What are planning to do, Captain?”

He smirks darkly, leaning in so their noses touch. “I’m going to tickle you. Everywhere. Nonstop. I’m going to make you beg, make you struggle, and when I stop to let you breathe, I’m going to do it again.”

She sucks in a sharp breath.

Steve grins dangerously, and in an impossibly lower voice he adds, “There’s no one here to save you this time, little spider. Right now you belong to me.”

And he keeps his promise.

**сожалею- Sorry Не беспокойтесь об этом , куклы- Don’t worry about it, doll**


	30. Confidential

There are a lot of things Steve knows about Natasha Romanoff that most people would never know: she only cooks one dish, she is an amazing ballet dancer, she likes to sleep in whenever possible to make up for long hours. She also has guns everywhere.

As in everywhere.

Which truthfully isn’t a problem; if something were to happen and someone came into the apartment they shared close to Avengers Headquarters, she would always have a way to protect herself, which is a huge relief.

He just doesn’t know where she hides them all, and her being at a meeting with Fury about new techniques is a perfect opportunity to look.

He pads softly into the bedroom, feeling strange in the rare silence. Usually there’s music playing or the TV if nothing else, but complete silence is… rare. Off. He shakes it off, trying not to think about it as he moves towards the dresser, running his hands along the sides carefully. Feeling nothing unusual, he sighs before shutting the drawer and moving towards he next one. Each time he finds nothing, and he finally lets out a little growl as he shuts the last drawer, turning towards her nightstand.

As a general rule, he doesn’t believe in going through a significant other’s nightstand- it’s not right. If someone can’t trust their girlfriend or boyfriend, they need to confront them, not dig through their belongings. There were people before the serum that would take about what they found in a girl’s drawers, and it made him sick.

And here he is about to do the same.

Taking a breath for courage, he carefully approaches the nightstand and crouches down, opening the drawer. He expects to see guns, knives, maybe her widow’s bites or something similar.

“What the-” He starts, unable to finish.

Tools.

No weapons of any kind, but the drawer is full of tools- the padded cuffs Tony made for them, feathers, paint brushes (so that’s what happened to his paint brushes), a couple of unopened toothbrushes, pipe cleaners (why she had those, he didn’t know) and that looked like a-

“Rogers,”

Steve whips around, jerking up and rising quickly to see Natasha standing in the doorway, arms crossed and face emotionless. “Nat,” He stutters. “I didn’t- I wasn’t-”

“What were you doing?” She asks calmly, and Steve looks in her eyes and knows she’s masking hurt.

“I was trying to figure out where you hide all of your guns.” He says honestly, keeping his eyes on hers to prove it. “Why do you have those in your drawer?”

She slowly moves towards him. “None of your business.”

His face changes with determination. “Actually it- ah!” He jumps away, shocked from the feeling of Nat goosing his side. “Wa-hait!” He jumps aside again when she goes for his side, knees knocking back into the bed, and she lunges, knocking him on his back as she straddles his hips.

“Don’t go through that drawer,” She hisses, not as angry as she’s pretending to be as she digs mercilessly into his ribs.

He jerks, instantly throwing his head back as he laughs. “Ahahahahahaha! No! Stohohohohohop!”

“Will you stop going through my drawers?” She demands.

“Ihihihihihihi-” She slows down, letting him speak, and he gasps, “Why did you have- nohohohohoho!” He squirms helplessly under the feeling of her nails brushing and digging into his skin, tickling him and leaving him unable to focus on anything for too long.

“I’ll ask again,” Natasha says cooly, toying with the sensitive skin of his ribs. “Will you stop going through my drawers?”

He laughs hard, squealing when she digs into his lower ribs. “Tihihihihime!” He manages.

She pauses, waiting for his breathing to start evening out. If she isn’t careful, he’ll recover enough to get her back, and she won’t be able to get his promise to stay out and let her keep her surprises a secret. “You recover fast,” She says, scribbling fingers on his hard abs.

He starts laughing, trying to catch her wrists but not coordinated enough to succeed. “Stahahahahap!” He giggles, writhing under the featherlight touch. “Ihihihi- Ihihihihi’m sahahahahary!”

She ignores the slight warmth in her chest as his Brooklyn accent shines through. “Are you?” She hisses, digging into the skin and watching him howl. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Plehehehehease!” He squirms desperately, needing it to stop and continue and her to just get away from that spot-

She has mercy on him and stops, rising gracefully and watching her soldier let out a few residual giggles adorably.

“I can’t tell you where the guns are,” She says calmly. “It’s confidential.”

He says nothing, lying still, and a shred of worry enters her system. If she hurt him-

He spins, arm hooking around her waist as he drags her down with him, arm keeping her back against his chest. “I can make you talk,” He growls, arm tightening around her, and she smiles, knowing that as far as the contents of her nightstand, she won.


	31. Say It (Part 1)

“Steheheheheheheheve! Nohohohohohoho!”

“Aww, does someone has a ticklish belly?”

“Nohohohohohoho!”

“I think someone’s lying. Cootchie coo!”

“Quihihihihihit ihihihihihit!”

Steve smiles, his beautiful redhead pinned beneath him on the couch. They’ve played this game long enough for her to know the consequences of making fun of him while he tried to watch a show. In seconds her grabbed her, flipped their positions- using his weight to pin her legs of course, not making that mistake again- and dived in.

They’ve always been a perfect match- him stronger, her more agile and occasionally faster whenever they aren’t running- and usually she has the upper hand in moments like this. Not that he complains, but he loves having her at his just as much as being under hers. There’s so much to be said about having your lover pinned beneath you, your fingers wiggling over their skin and bringing the sweetest laughter to their lips.

“Never!” He growls, eyes dark as he takes a moment to torment her belly button. “I won’t stop. I’ll be right here, ready and waiting to tickle and tickle and tickle-”

“Steheheheheheheheheheve!” She laughs, tossing her head back, and it takes every muscle in his serum-enhanced body not to dive for the skin. Having more than one favorite spot to torment can be so cruel.

“You’re so cute,” He coos, unable to resist. “The cute little spider with a cute ticklish belly…”

Her face burns from more than just laughing. “Shuhuhuhuhut Uhuhuhuhuhup!”

“Well that wasn’t very nice,” He pouts, and Natasha curses him for looking so damn adorable.

“Lehehehehehet mehehehe gohohohohohoho!”

“We both know you don’t really want me to.” He tilts his head lazily, using a finger to lazily swirl around her belly button, using the same finger to scratch beside it.

Natasha laughs harder, trying to shove his hand away, but he’s not going anywhere. “Dahahahahahamn ihihit!” She growls.

“Language,” He says automatically. Anymore it’s a knee-jerk reaction more than anything. “Ladies shouldn’t have such a dirty mouth.”

Natasha actually has to fight a shiver at that, because how did he make that sound so dark and sexual? “Ihihihihi’m nohohohot a lahahahahady!”

He grins, meeting her slightly teary eyes. “You’re my lady,” He says gently, sounding so sweet and oblivious and not at all like he’s tickling his girlfriend to death. “My best girl.”

She feels like her face is going to melt off. “Kihihihihiss uhuhuhup!”

Steve lets out a hmph, making a face at her. “Just for that, I want to hear you say it.”

“Whahahahahat?” Natasha laughs, not understanding.

He smirks darkly. “I want to hear the infamous Black Widow admit she has a ticklish tummy.”

“Nohohohohoho!” She protests, wiggling around but unable to move out from under her paperweight boyfriend as she blushes furiously.

“What, you don’t like that?” He leans closer, shifting so she’s still pinned but his lips are near her ear, him able to see her face as he targets her weak spot by memory. “You don’t like admitting you have a ticklish belly? That the Black Widow can be so sensitive,” He hisses the word, slowly dragging a finger down her belly at the word. She shivers at his low and dark voice while she laughs her head off, face burning.

“Stohohohohohohop!” She begs, gripping his hand in a grip that would break a normal human, but not Steve.

“Hm,” He hums, keeping the smile off his face as he observes her, letting the gentle look and almost-smile remain. “No. Not until I hear you say it.”

“Ihihihihi cahahahahahahahahan’t!” She cries, wanting him to stop, needing him to take care of her, loving that he’s taken control again in the way they both love.

“You can. I won’t stop; not until I hear you say it.”

She could cry. Rarely does he ask her something like this, and he knows she hates it, but this is Steve- her Steve- in control, unyielding, unwavering, unmovable, and she can never resist him like this. Not looking and sounding so stupidly sexy as he watches her face, tests her reactions, memorizes how to break her in the most loving way possible so they both fall apart together. She can tell he’s enjoying this as much as she is, and she knows that while she may want a break and a chance to get even- Mark my words, Rogers, you’re going to regret this- she wouldn’t change this for the world.

“Steheheheheheve plehehehehehease!” She begs.

“Say it,” He growls darkly, digging in so she screams with laughter, only able to let her see the mirth in his eyes for a split second.

“Ihihihi hahahahahave a tihihihicklish behehehelly!” She manages, cracking under the new sensations.

He immediately stops, resting his palm against the bare skin as he watches closely, making sure he didn’t push too far. She slowly regains her breath, and with a cheeky grin he adds, “I won.”

She sends him a half hearted glare. “I could have lasted.”

He laughs, kissing her temple. “No, you couldn’t. You did worse than last time.” She’s about to make a snappy comeback when he rolls off of her, scooping her into his arms. “Come on. I’ll take care of you.”

She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. He’s going to learn the meaning of teasing.


	32. Say It (Part 2)

Three weeks.

That’s how long it took her sweet soldier to stop expecting revenge. Three long weeks that were funny at first, but the longer he was tense, the worse she felt. He finally noticed her dejection in a moment where she didn’t care enough to hide it, and he instantly stopped what he was doing (In this case paperwork) and scooped her into his lap, holding her tightly against him as she struggled to escape.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered against her fiery curls. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She couldn’t resist him then, and she knows she can’t resist him now, so instead she’s going to make him understand what it’s like to be at someone else’s mercy the way he held her.

Steve’s soft snores lightly fill the air as she tugs his feet carefully to the end of the bed, cuffing them into his special padded stocks that Tony gave them as a joke gift (which tends to be how they get most of their toys, though Natasha knows if she asked him to make something he would be more than happy to do it). She straightens, tugs the tie put of her pocket, and gently ties it so it’s covering his eyes, leaving her to smirk at her handiwork.

Steve’s spread on the bed, arms tied to the corners of the bed with padded cuffs while his feet are locked into the stocks. She smiles as she admires the view of him in nothing but boxers, not intending to torture him toomuch, but he needs to pay for what he did to her.

She carefully settles on his bare stomach, anxious to begin but not wanting to send him into a panic. Him waking up immobilized and blindfolded could scare him into thinking he’s trapped again, and she doesn’t want to do that to anyone, let alone her soldier.

“Steve,” She whispers, resting her hands on his chest.

Steve groans, stirring slowly. “Nat…?” He tries to move, and in a split second he tenses in panic. Natasha rubs soothing circles into his pecs, and he forces himself to relax. “What’s going on?”

“Payback,” She purrs, leaning down to press a tiny kiss to the hollow of his throat before scooting down to the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing?” He asks, shifting slightly. He can feel her in front of whatever’s trapping his bare feet, and frankly he’d do anything to get her to let him go already.

“Playing,” She says simply.

“Nat,” He warns, but then her finger is stroking his big toe, paying special attention to the base. He gasps, jerking his foot violently, but he immediately starts giggling, trying to wiggle away and giggling harder when she simply grabs his foot to keep him in place.

“This little piggy went to market,” Natasha says, toying with his toe.

Steve giggles, trying to hide his face in his bicep. “Nohohohoho,” He whines, trying to free himself.

“This little piggy stayed home,” She moves on to his next toe, once again earning a gasp and jerk, but this time his giggles become louder.

“Stohohohohohop!” He begs, trying in vein to free himself. He doesn’t like where this is going; not at all.

“This little piggy had roast beef,” Natasha continues, focusing on tormenting his foot, and Steve swears his going to kill her when this is over with.

“Gohohohoho awahahahahahay!” He giggles, loosing some energy behind his struggles.

“This little piggy had none,”

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhuhup!” He snaps, trying to escape. The words make it worse. soo much worse.

Her eyes narrow at him dangerously, and when he sees it through his slightly teary eyes he knows he’s in trouble. “And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home.” Without any warning she digs her nails in the base of his toes and rakes them down slowly, reveling in his scream and back arching jerk as he laughs helplessly.

“Let’s see, what other games to I know?” She muses, fingers playing with his toes.

Steve whines through his giggles, trying to hide again. He never did this to her!

“Who knew the famous Captain America could have such ticklish feet,” She muses, tracing nails up and down in opposite directions, keeping it light enough for him to giggle.

“Nohohohoho,” He whines, giggling as he watches her through his lashes.

“No?” She skitters fingers under his toes, making him squeal and giggle frantically, wiggling his toes as he squirms uselessly. “You’re not ticklish here? Then why are you laughing?” He laughs as she toys with him, moving so one hand is teasing his arch and the other his toes, flipping sides every so often. “Come on. I want to hear you say, ‘Captain America has ridiculously ticklish feet’.”

“Nohohohohoho!” He laughs, his stubborn streak shining through.

She shrugs. “Then I don’t stop,” She says calmly, digging in to make him scream. “I’ll trap you here, open to tickle you forever, not stopping, not giving you mercy, leaving you here helpless and defenseless-”

Steve screams, arching off the bed, and Natasha smirks, loving to see her soldier lose control this way. She walks over to him and brushes sweaty strands away as he gasps for breath before leaning next to his ear to whisper, “I won.”


	33. The Oscars

“C'mon!” Steve’s eyes are glued to the screen, the bowl of popcorn abandoned on his lap. Beside him Natasha has her legs curled beneath her, body pointed at Steve though her gaze remained on the television in front of them. “Say Eddie!”

Natasha sends him a sharp look. “Please. DiCaprio is a much better actor.”

Steve makes a face, well recalling watching Titanic with her and crying, but that was purely because of the plot. Not DiCaprio. “Redmayne has been in so many good movies though.”

“Leo’s waited twenty years for this.” Natasha says coldly. “Redmayne can wait.”

Steve’s eyes narrow dangerously, setting the bowl on the table so he can focus on the conversation. “Eddie’s a better actor than DiCaprio will ever be.”

Natasha raises a single eyebrow. “What was that?”

“You heard.”

Natasha says nothing, continuing to glare at her boyfriend. Sure, he’s sill adjusting, but he’s been awake long enough to appreciate DiCaprio’s talent. “Take it back, Rogers.”

“Make me, Romanoff.”

In a move that really shouldn’t have surprised them as much as it did, they both lunge, reaching for each other and instantly digging fingers into their weakest spots.

“No!” Natasha gasps, feeling Steve’s thumbs instantly dig into the sides of her stomach. “Thahahahat’s cheheheheheating!” She laughs, struggling to keep digging into his hips.

Steve yells, feeing her nails dig deeper. “Lehet me gohohohoho!” He laughs, wiggling a little to try and get her to release him.

Natasha squeals, feeling his fingers rise to digs into her armpits. “Nohohohohoho!” She pins her arms to her sides and falling backwards, taking Steve down with her. “Stopstopstop stohohohohohop!”

“Admit it!” Steve laughs, feeling hands dig into the spot on his lower ribs. “Eheheheheddie wihihihihins!”

“Nohohohoho!” She laughs writhing uselessly. “Leheheheheo!”

Steve digs in more with a little growl, the threat ruined by his happy laughter, and the Oscars are completely forgotten.

They never did decide who was better.


	34. Retirement

Natasha is going insane.

She tries to ignore it, like an itch that only gets worse if you think about it, but there’s no ignoring this. Her muscles twitch occasionally, not letting her concentrate on the laptop with the latest article about the threat the Avengers have been trying to track down for weeks.

Ever since she decided to retire with Steve, life has been quiet, relaxed, and mostly stress-free. No more missions, no more late nights waiting for the other to come home, no more scares that the other won’t come home. It was a normal, ordinary life like everyone else.

And Natasha is bored.

Yes, she still trains and dances, but there’s no real reason for it anymore, not with her living as a civilian. Usually she spars with Steve, loving to have some way to get all of the pent up energy out, but neither enjoy doing nothing but training- not to mention Natasha’s human, and Steve won’t risk hurting her or straining anything. She stops scrolling. It’s not normal for them to take weeks tracking someone down. Maybe she should-

“Natasha?” Steve asks, frowning from the hallway. He watches her freeze, and then she shuts the lid, setting it aside before rising and turning to face him. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” She asks, frowning.

“What were you reading?” He asks, and Natasha knows.

“Nothing,” She says anyway.

His eyes narrow slightly, and he slowly strides closer, stopping on the other side of the couch. “You’re lying,” He says quietly. “You were reading about the mission again, weren’t you?”

She tilts her chin up slightly, refusing to answer. “They need help.”

“We’re retired,” He reminds her.

“They need us.”

Steve straightens, eyes firm. “We retired for a reason.”

“A cover is only good for a certain amount of time.” She says coldly. “How long can you pretend?” He says nothing, and she makes a break for the door, determined that she’s going to help them. Steve can be angry, he can hate her and leave her alone- the thought hurts her like nothing else ever could, burning and biting into her chest painfully- but it’s the right thing to do. This guy could tear the world apart, and like it or not, Black Widow can’t hide forever.

In a split second Steve bolts, diving for her and knocking her hard to the floor. “Let go of me,” She hisses, trying to squirm out from under him.

“I said no,” Steve hisses, hand digging into her stomach.

Natasha screams, falling to the floor. “No! Stohohohohop!” She laughs, trying to drag herself out from under her her paperweight boyfriend.

“You think I don’t want to help?” He hisses in her ear, digging in more and watching her scream with dark eyes. “You think it hasn’t taken everything in me to stay here?”

“Steheheheheheheve!” She cries out, gripping his arm and trying to shove him off. 

“You don’t get to leave without me,” He growls darkly. “If we’re going to help them, we go together. Got it?”

“Stohohohohohop!” She laughs, bracing her feet on the floor and trying to buck him off.

“Got it?” He repeats, digging a finger into her belly button.

She screams. “Ok! Okahahahahay, stohohohohop!” He stops tickling her, keeping his hand flat on her stomach as she tries to breathe again.

There’s banging from below them. “Shut up up there!” Their neighbor yells.

Natasha meets his eyes. “You’ve wanted to go back too?”

He shrugs, looking unsure. “A cover can only last for so long.”

Natasha smiles. “Suit up, Cap.”


	35. A Soldier's Weakness

“Steve?”

He peels an eye open, watching Natasha warily from where he’s sprawled on the couch. “Yeah?”

She tugs her mouth to the side, not bothering to hide that she didn’t appreciate that. “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” He says instantly, ignoring the pain in his legs from standing for so long. Instead he lets himself glance at her shorts and tank top, proving how much she really trusts him.

Her eyes narrow into dangerous slits. “You are such a liar.”

“I am not,” He protests instantly, not caring in he sounds like a five year old. “Why are you so concerned?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Can’t I worry about my boyfriend?”

Steve swallows carefully. Boyfriend. Right.

It’s too easy to forget the night he decided he was tired of waiting. He called her after a mission, dragged her into his room, and crushed their lips together. They spent the night together, and it continued until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“I don’t want to be friends with benefits,” He said suddenly, hand still trailing lazily up and down her spine.

Natasha lifted her head from where it was rested on his chest, looking down at him carefully.

He lifted his hands and brushed the fiery strands behind her ears. “I’m not going to keep this up, Natalia.”

She said nothing for a long moment. “Then we become more,” She said as if it’s simple, but Steve knew that look hidden in her emerald orbs.

He forced her to meet his eyes. “Don’t be afraid of me.”

She instantly tried to tug away. “Steve-”

“No,” He said firmly. “Stay with me.”

She hesitated for a painfully long moment. “Ok,” She whispered.

“Sorry,” He says quietly, scooting so he’s leaning against he armrest. “My feet are killing me.”

Understanding flashes in her eyes. “I can help if you’d like.”

He shrugs, thinking to himself as she sits under his feet and rubs his bare ankles. Before the serum he was extremely ticklish, something Natasha didn’t know about, but now he’s a soldier. Indestructible. The worlds greatest.

The second Natasha brushes his sole too lightly he squeals, jerking his legs so they’re sole down on the couch. They both blink, surprised, and Steve’s stomach sinks as her lips slowly turn into a smirk. “Something you want to tell me?”

Steve gulps, noting the dangerous glint in her eyes. “N-no,”

She smiles, tilting her head. “You’re a terrible liar.” Before he can react she snags his ankle and wiggles fingers across his sole.

“No!” He bursts into laughter, trying to tug himself free. “Nahahahahahat!”

“You tried to lie to me!” She exclaims, not bothering to hide her amusement.

“Stahahahahahap!” Steve laughs, shrieking and giggling hysterically when she scratches at his toes. He plants his free foot on the couch, trying not to kick her.

“This is cute,” She coos, exploring his arch and the ball of his foot. “Where else does it tickle?”

“Nahahahahahat!” Steve laughs, trying to tug himself free. “Stohohohohohohop!”

“But you’re so cute like this!” She coos, but a glance at his surprisingly red face makes her stop. He instantly curls up, giggling, and she pats his ankle once before rising. “I’m going to train the initiates. Try not to get up.” She sends him a saucy wink, slipping outside, and Steve just lies there with his cheeks burning.


	36. Unexpected

There are may things Natasha Romanoff has had to do in her life.

Spy, assassin, monster, even seductress, Nat has done it all- in fact, she used to enjoy it.

Until SHIELD decided she needed to go.

With Clint’s help, she learned how to be stronger. Better. She trained how to take someone out without first killing them. She taught herself how to relax a little more around others. She taught herself not to react violently if someone touched her. She managed to change, and she loved it.

Then came the Avengers. Then the destruction of her only home, SHIELD.

She was terrified. She allowed herself to get close to Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, thinking he would be safe to trust. Instead she made a fatal mistake that in the Red Room would cost her her life.

She fell in love.

Out of fear she forced herself to like Bruce Banner, knowing Steve would never interfere. And she was right, for the most part; she only pretended not to see the slight warning in Steve’s eyes as he talked to him about it. Then Banner left her, and once again there was Steve, waiting for her.

She didn’t hold back this time.

Despite all of this, there is one thing she didn’t anticipate- not after love, not after a stable relationship, not after everything she had gone through.

Natasha Romanoff has a kink.

She really shouldn’t be surprised; she’s slept with men for her job, numerous times. However, something so innocent, so childish? No. This shouldn’t be possible.

Yet here she is.

“Stop it!” She gasps, wiggling around and using every ounce of control in her body to keep her lips sealed.

Above her Steve grins, still prodding at her ribs. “Come on, Tasha. I know you. Just let it go and it’ll all stop.”

She squirms, feeling herself start to crack. “I didn’t take it!” She grinds out, barely keeping the giggles in check. He raises an eyebrow, digging in to her sensitive ribs, and the dam breaks as she screams out her laughter, tripling her efforts to escape. “Steheheheheheve!”

“Where do you think you’re going, little spider?” Steve asks, grinning down at her. He loves seeing her so carefree, laughing beautifully and letting him see a side to her that no one else does.

Natasha laughs harder as he decides to toy with her sides, but then she starts to feel it. “Stop! Stohohohop! Ihihi hahahave to pehehe!” She giggles, lying easily.

Steve immediately rolls off of her, noting how she instantly disappears into the bathroom, and something nags at his brain. It’s not uncommon for her to disappear right as he’s starting to enjoy himself, but now that he’s thinking about it her scent starts to change, and her writhing is more from her hips…

Of course.

Natasha steps back into the bedroom, and Steve smiles, instantly opening his arms. She crawls in instantly, feeling him press a kiss to her head as she snuggles into his warm neck with a hum.

“I noticed something today,” He murmurs, kissing her head again.

“Oh?” She asks lightly, tracing his back with her nails and smiling at his shiver. She knows how much he loves that.

“Yep,” He rolls over so she’s pressed under him again. “You have a tickle kink.”

Natasha goes completely still, only feeling fear. He knows. He knows what she enjoys, and she knows he could leave her. She should have stayed away from him; she should have-

“Hey,” She yelps, jumping at his hand digging into her side. “Nohohohoho!”

“Stop overthinking it,” He growls, loving the way her eyes lit up. “I don’t mind you having a kink.”

Nat continues to laugh, unable to focus on escape. “Steheheheve!”

“However, you do need to be punished,” He hisses, digging into her hips and hearing her scream. “You kept something from me.”

Nat clings to his hands desperately, unable to stop laughing. “Steheheheheve! Plehehehease!”

“Don’t worry,” He growls darkly. “You’ll pay for keeping it from me. Then the real fun begins.”


	37. Stop Holding Back

Everything about this session is normal; the lights, the noticeable absence of other agents, the hum of the air conditioner working to keep everyone in the training room cool and prevent them from getting too hot. Everything is perfect for her.

“You’re getting better,” Steve says, only slightly out of breath and already almost completely recovered.

Except him.

She does like to be near him; of all the Avengers- aside from Clint, of course- Steve Rogers is the one she would trust with her life. She did trust the others, but Steve makes her relax and interact in ways that used to be forbidden for her. She’s smiled and even laughed with him.

Dangerous. You can not let emotions interfere with the job.

Since she accidentally revealed a weakness to him, she’s been avoiding him, but of course she had to have her session with him this week. The universe truly hates her.

“No, you’re getting older,” She deadpans, forcing her lips not to twitch as Steve offers a grin. “Are you finished holding back like a child yet?”

Steve’s eyes narrow, but she knows he’s teasing her. “You want me to stop holding back?” Before she can comment he lunges, slamming her into the mat and pinning her ankles down with his, pinning her wrists in one large hand.

Natasha tenses up, and for the first time it isn’t out of fear. Why isn’t she afraid? He could do whatever he wanted to her- hurt her, rape her, kill her- yet she wasn’t afraid of him.

Steve’s smirk falters as she tenses, seeing the confusion on her face. “Nat?” He asks, seeing her ignore him. There has to be something-

Natasha jerks with a gasp when fingers brush her side, and her glare meets his smiling eyes instantly as he increases the pressure, forcing her to squirm.

That little-

“No!” She gasps, jerking harder when he grazes her stomach. “Stop it!”

Steve grins dangerously, and then his fingers skitter under her shirt, forcing laughter from the red head’s mouth.

“Steheheheheve!” She laughs, writhing and trying desperately to free herself. “Nohohohohohoho!”

“You didn’t think I would forget, did you?” He asks, smirking at she shrieks.

“Stohohohohop!” She giggles, feeling him switch to her sides. She wanted to escape, but the fear in her mind still remained absent, making her wonder why.

He isn’t hurting her.

He never has; he’s held back during training, he’s never left her to struggle alone during missions, he’s always protected her in every way possible. He has never hurt her, and he never will.

Steve stops, letting her breathe and sensing the change in her. “Feeling better?” He asks, grinning.

“I hate you,” She hisses, hating that he used it against her.

He only laughs, moving off of her and offering her his hand. “Come on. Let’s get back to work.”

She glares, but accepts his help, entering a fighting stance yet again. Like it or not, she’s starting to trust him; now she just needs to keep herself from becoming attached before it’s too late.


	38. How I See You

Steve sighs as he steps out of the elevator, every muscle in his body tense. He’d expected today to be difficult, given the new recruits and the numerous things Fury wanted to talk about, but he didn’t think he would be this sore. He steps into the living room suppressing a sigh, instantly seeing his fiery assassin sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest, eyes staring at nothing.

He has to suppress a groan. Not again.

“Hey,” He says instead, voice soft as he pads over to stand near her.

She blinks, glancing at him with slight surprise and unintentionally revealing how out of it she is. “Hey,” She offers a slight smirk, seeing his tired eyes. “Long day?”

“You don’t want to know,” He sighs, perching beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He sends her a warning look, and she sighs. “There was another article today.” She admits quietly.

Steve purses his lips. Ever since all files were released when SHIELD fell, the media has targeted Natasha ruthlessly. Articles about how many she’s killed, how she was raised- even theories of her being an agent for HYDRA. She’s never given any slack, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it, making it that much worse.

Before he can say anything comforting she adds, “Not that they’re wrong.”

For some reason it sparks something inside of Steve- maybe the stress of everything that happened before- and he shoves to his feet, whirling on her with fire burning his veins. “Don’t start,” He hisses furiously.

Natasha stares up at him, the slight fear in her eyes the only sign that he surprised her, but he’s too far gone to register her face. “Steve-”

“Every time things get hard, you agree with the idea that you’re a monster.” He says coldly. “Every. Time. You’re so busy believing you’re nothing that you don’t see anything good about yourself.”

“What makes you think I don’t?” She snaps, shoving her her feet and meeting him head-on, her glare dangerous. “I know who I am. I know my skills. I know my flaws. I may want to wipe out my ledger, but it takes more than saving a few lives to do it.”

“You’ve saved more than a few,” He hisses darkly, stepping forward and using his size as an intimidation strategy. “You’ve saved the damn world three times. Three, Natalia. Look me in the eye and tel me a monster would do that.”

She doesn’t hesitate. “I am a monster, and I chose to save them.” There’s no hesitation, no doubt in her voice. “I am nothing more than the weapon they made me.”

Steve curses, stepping back and shaking his head. “Fine,” He says coldly. “I’m done.” She flinches as he looks at her emotionlessly. “It doesn’t matter what I say; you’ve already made up your mind.”

She purses her lips. “You don’t understand,” She says quietly. “I’ve been bred to fight like an animal. I’ve been taught to love killing and love destroying everything my target loves.” She takes a deep breath. “You can be done, Steve,” She says coldly, and ice suddenly fills his veins. “You can think what you want. You can find me pathetic, or self-absorbed, or anything. Consider yourself released.” She shoves past him, and Steve can only stand frozen, all of the anger gone as he realizes he just lost the one woman who made him feel whole.

…

It took a week to catch her.

He’d tried the gym, her floor, the floor Clint uses when he visits, even searching the database for any spare apartment, but he came up empty each time.

He regrets snapping at her; he just wants her to view herself the way he does: a beautiful, strong, brave, smart woman who has done more than just make up for her past. He was stupid to accuse her and treat her that way, and all he wants is to wrap her in his arms and apologize over and over again.

He goes to their shared floor as usual, hoping she’ll eventually show up to at least grab her things and give him an opportunity, but instead he finds Natasha sound asleep on their bed, light snores filling the silence. He instantly notices the too-large white socks that are obviously his and one of her favorite pieces of clothing to steal, along with the skin-tight leggings and baggy white shirt that is also his. He instantly melts, seeing her peaceful face, and though he doesn’t want to tale her from it, he knows he has to wake her up. Toeing off his sneakers, he pads over to the bed and carefully climbs in, pulling her into his arms and mentally bracing himself as he starts to stir.

“Hey, spider,” He says quietly, allowing a gentle smile to grace his lips. Natasha slowly blinks her eyes open, and the second she registers his face she tenses, face shutting down into the seemingly emotionless mask as she starts trying to scoot away. He quickly catches her arms, tugging her back to his chest, and she curses, wiggling and unable to free herself.

“Let go of me,” She hisses, planting her feet on his thighs and trying to shove herself away, but he doesn’t budge.

“We need to talk,” He says firmly, eyes still locked on her face. She growls in frustration, body slumping in defeat, and he presses on. “I don’t like how we argued.”

She laughs once humorlessly. “You don’t like how we argued,” There’s nothing but sarcasm and cruelty to her voice, and Steve fights back the wince. “Funny since it’s your fault to begin with.”

“Yes,” He agrees firmly, prompting her to quickly meet his eyes. “It’s my fault. I hurt you.” She softens a fraction, looking like she’s about to speak, but he cuts her off. “I just wish you saw yourself the way I do. You have no idea how amazing you are,” He releases a shaky breath, aware that he’s exposing himself, but at the moment he doesn’t care. “I love you so much, Natalia. It kills me that you’re so unhappy with yourself.”

Natasha purses her lips. “You’re right,” She says quietly. “I should try harder to let go of the past.” She meets his eyes sincerely. “I never meant to frustrate you.”

He shakes his head slowly. “I never should have snapped at you. I was having a bad day and took it out on you.” He closes his eyes, releasing another shaky breath. “I’m so sorry.”

He shakes his head again. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She laughs a little, and he grins, taking the hand on his face and rolling gently, pinning her beneath him. “Now, I’m pretty sure these are mine.” He playfully tugs on the hem of the shirt, grinning as she wiggles and bats at his hand. “What should I do about that?”

 

“Not a damn thing,” He raises an eyebrow, seeing her smirk. The little brat is doing it on purpose.

Steve’s grin becomes dangerous. I don’t think so.“ He catches her free and hand pins them to her stomach as he leans in, peppering her neck with kisses.

Nat instantly giggles, head moving around as she squirms uselessly beneath him. "Nohohohoho,” She giggles, trying to jerk her hips and knock him off balance, but he simply puts more weight on her legs, having no problem with keeping himself up without crushing her. “Steheheheheve!”

“Apologize,” He murmurs against her skin, making her laugh a little louder. “Say you’re sorry for stealing my clothes.”

“No!” She gasps, trying to force him away with her chin.

“No?” He asks, and too late she realizes what he’s going to do as he presses his lips to her neck and blows a long, relentless raspberry, making her scream in cheerful laughter.

“Okay!” She gasps as he lifts up to gather another breath. “Okahay, just stop,” She giggles, and he smiles down at her content but tired face.He smiles, shifting so he’s on his side and pulling her into his chest again, relaxing as she snuggles in and kisses the hollow of his throat. “You know I’ll get you back later,” She whispers seductively.

Steve grins. “I look forward to it.”


	39. Shall We Play a Game?

“Steve,” Natasha moans, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes.

“Someone’s going to get the wrong idea,” He teases, not stopping and smirking when she moans again. “You want Tony coming in here?”

“Just keep rubbing, soldier.”

Steve grins, continuing to kneed her foot, drawing out beautiful moans and- hopefully- some of the tension. Though he has no problem with Natasha fighting at his side, he knows that her skill set requires her to be on her feet more, and today was one of the days where she was training stealth. He has no doubt she enjoys hiding and crouching behind walls, but she’s always in so much pain…

A toe pokes him in the stomach, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” Natasha asks, raising a questioning eyebrow and seeming to no longer be affected by his touch.

“None of your business,” He quickly grips her ankle and scribbles fingers across her soul, grinning at her shriek.

“No! Steheheheheve!” Natasha tries to scramble back, grabbing the arm of the couch and trying to drag herself away. “Stohohohohop!”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Steve grins, playing with her toes. “This little piggy-”

“Nohohohohohoho!” She screams, flopping back on the couch weakly.

Steve freezes and stares at her in shock, not expecting such a violent reaction, and once he’s sure she’s breathing again he asks, “Do you not like these games?”

“N-not… against me…” She breathes, still lying back with her eyes closed, not even bothering to take her foot back.

Steve frowns. “Well, consider that your punishment for doing it to me.” He kisses the ball of her foot, unbothered by her jerk, and rests her foot in his lap. “Can you breathe?”

She nods, not opening her eyes. “Yeah, I’m- No!” She yelps, feeling him lunge forward and dig fingers into her sides. “Steheheheheheheve!”

“If I can’t play with you there, I should be able to up here!” Steve chides, lifting up her shirt to poke at that freckle on her stomach. “This freckle is in the perfect spot.” He muses, smirking at her head flies back against the cushion, laughing in the way he loves. “Come on, don’t you want to play?”

Unfortunately for her, he doesn’t give her a chance to answer, simply playing with her for a very, very long time.


	40. The Funeral

The car ride is completely silent, the only interaction being the firm grip he kept on her hand. Natasha didn’t know what to do, except squeeze back, rubbing her thumb on his knuckles and feeling her chest ache for him.

Peggy Carter’s death is hard for everyone now working for the Avengers. The funeral was private, but due to her being a main founder of SHIELD everyone was especially respectful. Steve took it the worst; he was quiet, only crying in Natasha’s arms and remaining alone instead of spending time with recruits or teammates. Of course they understood, but the pitying looks they thought she couldn’t see- all because Steve is mourning his first love- was painful. But it’s all second to Steve’s happiness.

It was pretty simple once they were safe in their apartment. He kicked off his shoes, tossed his suit jacket and vest aside, and got comfortable, losing the tie and rolling his white dress shirt to his elbows before undoing the first couple of buttons of his shirt. His eyes never left her when he changed, watching her kick off the heels and strip the jacket, her blouse instantly disappearing in favor for the tank top underneath. Without even removing the tights- which should indicate how much she loves him considering her absolute hatred of tights- she props against the headboard and opens her arms, waiting patiently.

Steve instantly moves, hiding his face in her stomach and wrapping arms around her waist as he sobs, making her cling to him tighter. She hates him being so upset, but she knows it’s important. He has to be free to mourn, even if it destroys her. She strokes his hair before lightly scratching up and down his back with her other hand, wanting to help any way possible as she feels him shiver, no longer crying. Before long he giggles lightly, hiding more in her belly, and she offers a small smile. As much as she loves tormenting him, she doesn’t want to push, and her soldier needs affection more than anything right now.

“Nahahahat,” He giggles, lifting his head enough for her to only see his eyes, the crinkles making him look absolutely adorable. “Whahahat are you dohohoing?”

“Shh,” She sweeps her fingers more, still keeping it light and gentle. “I’m helping you relax.”

He giggles, not fighting back, and Natasha smiles before she glances at her phone on the end table.

Steve Rogers Really In Love With Another? Soldier Mourns Loss Of First Love

Her heart shatters, eyes stinging slightly, but she simply presses a kiss to his head, praying he feels comforted an not used.

…

The pitying looks only grew worse after the article’s release, and soon Natasha couldn’t handle it without wanting to kill someone. She just shut herself in the room after promising to meet Steve there, texting Clint but otherwise ignoring everything and everyone. She couldn’t change that Steve loved Peggy, but she knows Steve loves her.

It just doesn’t change that he still had feelings for Peggy.

She hears the bedroom door open, and then a familiar body is crawling on her back, the gentle weight of her soldier carefully lowering itself on her as she feels a nose dig through her long curls before warm lips place a tender kiss on the nape of her neck.

“I thought you were working,” She whispers, not bothering to open her eyes.

“I was,” He whispers against her skin, making her shiver. “Then I received a call about my beautiful spider not telling me things.”

She freezes, and he gently rolls her onto her back, Steve’s eyes searching hers. “Do you really think I still love Peggy?” He whispers.

She says nothing for a long moment. “Everyone still feels something for their first love.” She says quietly, not meeting his eyes.

“Natalia, stop,” He catches her chin and forces her to meet his eyes. “I love you. Yes, I thought I loved Peggy, but this? This feeling I have for you? This is a thousand times stronger. I have never loved someone the way I love you, and I never want to. I just want you.” He offers a small but slightly sad smile, brushing a curl behind her ear. “You should have told me about the others. I would have stopped them from looking at you like that.”

She laughs once, unable to stop herself. “You can’t stop something like that, Steve.”

“The hell I can’t. I’m a Captain.” He smiles at her giggle, pressing a kiss to her scrunched nose. “I love you, Natalia. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

She smiles, stroking his cheek. “I love you too,”

He presses a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Now,” He growls, tugging her under him and making her giggle. “About that little stunt after Peggy’s funeral…”


	41. Family

Natasha smiles, seeing a couple of little kids playing Captain America. The little blonde girl is wielding a plastic shield, chasing a little brunet as they laugh. Her chest warms, but of course she won’t tell Steve about that. He wants children- she knows that- and the last thing he needs to know is how she’s started to join in on the dream. He used to always tell her how he imagined little kids running around, with their mother’s fiery red curls. She crushed that dream when she confessed her graduation ceremony, and it was never brought up again.

“What are you thinking about?”

Natasha blinks, snapping out of her thoughts as she glances at Steve’s gentle smile. It’s so unfair to him to be stuck with her, but she knows better than to say so. “Nothing,” She faces forward again, squeezing his hand, but of course he doesn’t let her go so easily.

“Nat,” Steve starts, tugging her off the path and near the trees. “Tell me,”

“No,” She internally winces, seeing the flash of fire in his baby blues, and in a split second he’s whipped around, slamming her back against a tree. “Steve, wh- no!” She gaps, curling as his fingers dance up and down her sides. “Nohohohoho! Stohohohohohop ihihihit!”

Through the fiery curls hiding her face she sees him grin. “Tell me what you were thinking about!”

“No!” She giggles, still as stubborn as usual. “Gohohohohoho awahahahahay!”

He moves, pinning her tighter against the tree with his hips and increasing the pressure, speeding up to make her squeal. “Tell me!” He orders, but he can’t help but smile, loving her writhing against him.

When his fingers move to her stomach, she loses all resolve. “Okahahay!” He immediately stops, and she giggles, waiting for her breathing to return to normal before attempting to speak. “I was thinking about children,” She mutters, avoiding his eyes.

Through her lashes she sees the flash of pain in Steve’s eyes, his guilty wince making her chest ache. “Nat,” He whispers softly. “I told you, it’s-”

“It’s not ok.” She says firmly. “You deserve a family. You deserve kids and a nice home and all the happiness you can get. I want that for you. I just wish-” She cuts herself off, shaking her head and feeling her eyes burn with pathetic unshed tears. “I just wish I could give it to you.”

He moves, wrapping arms around her and pulling her against his chest, and she snuggles into his warmth, willing herself to maintain the mask. “You don’t need to worry about that,” He whispers against her hair, and she squeezes her eyes shut as guilt overtakes her. “You deserve happiness, Natalia. It’s ok to think of yourself first.”

“I want to give you your family,” She whispers. He’s survived so much, fought for so long, lost everything, and the one person he decides to stay with can’t give him what he’s always dreamed about. She feels absolutely worthless. “I want you to have that dream.”

Steve pulls away slightly, cupping her cheek in his hand and brushing the tear that escaped away with his thumb. “You already have,” He whispers earnestly, eyes looking at her adoringly. “You’ve given me so much, Natasha. After the ice, I never thought I’d have anyone.” He takes a deep breath, maintaining eye contact with a stern expression. “You gave me a home- you are my home. Nothing else matters.” He ducks his head, catching her gaze when she tries to look away. “If you want kids, we can talk to Bruce- see if there’s anything we can do.” He kisses her forehead softly. “Don’t ever think you’re not enough.”

She takes a slow deep breath. “Ok,” She whispers, feeling the need to change the subject. “Now,” She pokes at his stomach, making him giggle and lean back. “You think you’re getting away with that?”


	42. Stay

“Get off.”

“No.”

“Nat…”

“No. You’re going to have to deal with it.

Steve sighs, setting the now folded shirts on the bed beside his duffle bag. Early this morning Natasha came back from a long, 4-week mission in Wakanda, and right as she dropped on the bed Steve’s cell rang, informing him of the mission he’d leave for later that day.

He has an hour left.

"You know I love you crawling on me,” He says, remembering how furious Natasha was when she woke up and realized he was leaving. “But I have to pack.”

“Go ahead,” He sighs in irritation, and she flicks his ear, making him hiss. “Don’t start with me, Rogers.”

He rests his hands on her bare ankles with another sigh, turning his back to the bed and mentally calculating what else he needs. “Natasha, please.”

“Then don’t go,” He can hear her smirk, and he knows she’ll raise Hell if she has to in order for him to stay.

“Brat,” He mutters, reaching back to squeeze her knees.

Natasha lets out a loud scream, falling off his back and onto the bed, and Steve whips around with wide eyes. There’s a stunned silence, and Steve grins, noting Natasha’s fear, and he lunges, knocking her back and sitting on her feet, leaving himself free to squeeze her kneecaps.

“No!” She screams, and then she throws her head back, laughing silently. He glances up in surprise, seeing the tears in the corner of her eyes, and he switches, squeezing her inner thighs, and she squeaks. He pauses, waiting for her breathing to level, and he asks, “You handle Fury?”

She pauses, still trying to breathe. “What?”

He offers a gentle smile. “I don’t want to go either.” She smiles back, crawling into his lap when he opens his arms, and they say nothing else for a long moment. “So your knees, huh?” Steve asks, and before Natasha can register the teasing in his voice he’s squeezing her knee, smiling as she flops back in silent laughter.


	43. Making Out Isn't Easy

It’s not uncommon for Natasha to get in the mood. Though she may not be the one who drags the other away for it all the time, she does make sure that she gets what she wants when she does.

She groans, straddling him and grinding against him as they kiss heatedly, her hands holding his wrists beside his head as she dominates him. Though he’s stronger and usually the one in control, he’s pliant when she wants to be the boss, and she knows he could easily break free of her light grip and flip their positions, but of course he won’t. Not with how he feels about it.

She hums, lightly tracing her lips down his jaw and to his neck. Making him jerk with a giggle. She pauses, hearing his shy “Sorry,” and she nips at the think skin, making him squirm and release a new peal of giggles.

With a heavy sigh, she straightens, a small smile on her lips despite her frustration. Her soldier’s face and neck is pink from embarrassment, and her irritation melts away.

“You’re too ticklish for your own good,” She teases, scribbling fingers on his ribs.

He instantly bursts into laughter, squirming but fighting hard not to lower his wrists even though she let go. “Sohohohohohohory!” He manages, nose scrunching adorably as his eyes crinkle, his eyes sparkling happily.

“You should be,” She hisses, but she knows he can tell it isn’t serious. “So for interrupting me, I’m not going to stop. Ever. I’ll just keep tickling until you can’t even breathe.”

He giggles as she moves to his belly, slipping hands under his shirt. “Yohohohou know yohohohou love it,” He manages, somehow managing to send her a smug look as she torments him. He squeals when she targets his belly button, her other hand kneading his hip so he yells, and she smirks, well aware that he knows he’s right.


	44. Wake Up Call

“Steve?” Natasha calls gently, slipping through the crack in the door and seeing her beautiful soldier in the covers. Though she can barely see it, his ruffled hair looks like a glowing halo in the sunlight streaming in from the window, the gold all the can see since the rest of him is snuggled into their thick while blankets. She takes a moment to smile, seeing her adorable lover acting like a kid, and and pauses when sees his foot poking out.

Gotcha.

Smirking, she pads silently to the foot of the bed, seeing something so innocent yet oh so vulnerable. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he enjoys this.

Well, more than anywhere else.

Smiling a little, she brushes his bare sole with her fingertips. “Steeeeeeve,” She chides quietly, seeing the covered bundle writhe before the foot suddenly disappears, making her jerk a little in a silent laugh.

“Oh no you don’t,” She reaches in and grips his ankle tightly, frantically scribbling fingers all over his large foot and smirking darkly at his panicked squeal.

“Nahahahahat! Nohohohohoho!” He laughs, squirming around and trying to free himself.

“I knew you were awake!” She scribbles all over his toes, making him squeal again and laugh hard as his face pops out from its hiding place, his head clearly thrown back in laughter.

“Please!” He gasps, trying not to lose it, trying not to kick his beautiful angel, but the tickling is driving him insane. “Stohohohohohohop!”

Natasha smirks, but before she can say anything he lunges, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and yanking her so she’s trapped in his arms, both of them now snuggled under the warm blankets. “That wasn’t exactly the wake up call I was holing for,” He murmurs, cheeks flushed from laughing and eyes sparkling happily.

She smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You know you love it. You wouldn’t pretend to be sleeping if you didn’t.”

Steve just chuckles, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead tenderly. “You’re going to regret that.”


	45. Another Lazy Morning

Mornings have easily become Natasha’s favorite time of day. When they aren’t on a mission and the world is peaceful, she lies beside her love as light streams in through the windows. Underneath the soft pillows his arm is wrapped around her waist, holding her against his solid body as he sleeps soundly. She can’t help but smile and stroke her thumb on his hand, feeling her chest warm. Love has changed her, turned her into a newer, better woman and warrior.

She knows it’s thanks to Steve.

Lips suddenly press against her cheek, making her gasp quietly. He’s the only one who can surprise her, and in her daydreaming she missed her chance to catch him. She feels him smile as his lips trail to her jaw, and when she rolls over to face him he gently kisses her lips. “Hi,” He whispers, smiling softly.

She can’t help but to smile back. “Hi,” She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, smiling when he closes his eyes and tilts his head into the touch. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“And miss you waking up?” He rolls so he’s on top of her, kissing her gently. “Never.”

His lips travel to her neck, and she giggles, unable to stop herself. “Steheheheheve!” She writhes, unable to do anything to escape. She feels his smile, and then he nibbles at the thin skin, making her squeal and giggle harder, pushing weakly at his broad shoulders. “Stohohohohohop!”

“You’re so cute,” Steve whispers, causing a new peal of giggles to escape her full lips. He continues peppering her neck, humming to the sound of her laughter, spending just another lazy day in bed.


	46. How Many Ribs Does a Spider Have?

“I love it when it’s you.”

“Shut up.”

Steve chuckles, his arm across her hips and lightly holding her, his other hand toying with her hair. “You know you love it, Natasha.”

“Stop it,” She flicks his abs, making him twitch with a gasp. “Just start already.”

He smiles down, loving how beautiful she looks when her eyes sparkle like that. “Whatever you say, doll.” His hands move, gently stroking her ribs and making her squirm, clearly trying not to make a sound. “How many ribs does a spider have?” He muses, grinning as the redhead squirms more. “Should we find out?”

“Nohohohoho,” She giggles, wiggling around.

“Oh, I think we should.” His voice remains soft and lulling, but she doesn’t crack. “Ooooone,” He drags out, scratching gently at the lowest rib.

Her entire body jerks. “Steheheheve!” She squeaks, biting her lips to keep the sounds down.

Steve sighs dramatically. “You just made me lose count!” He whines, digging into that rib as a punishment. “One,” He starts again, and though Natasha wiggles and grips the pillow above her head, she doesn’t move. “Two-”

“Come ohohohon,” She giggles, squeezing her eyes shut. “Quihihihihihit ihihihit.”

“Hush, I’m counting.” He flicks the skin, and when she flinches he sighs heavily. “Looks like I have to start over. Again.” He smirks down at her irritated glare, and he begins again. “One,”

Natasha giggles, tilting her head back, and Steve smiles, knowing that he won’t stop making her smile like that for a long, long time.


	47. I Can Do This All Day

Steve squeals, giggling at the finger against his foot, trying to pull away but quickly remembering that he’s tied up.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Natasha chides, knowing he can’t go anywhere. “You’re staying with me, soldier. Unless you want to tell me where it is?”

Steve giggles, squealing when her fingers focus on his toes. “Nohohohohohoho!” He giggles, writhing helplessly.

It was Natasha’s idea: interrogation foreplay, mixing their insane reality with pleasure. Of course, it was no surprise when she showed him the feathers and tickle tools she also gathered for the game, turning him on beyond belief. Soon she had him tied up, completely defenseless to her attack as she asked for the serum.

“You’re not in a position to deny me.” She crouches between his spread legs, stroking his inner things so he’s still giggling. “You’ll tell me what I want to know.”

He shivers with a gasp when he feels her nails reach the vulnerable part of his anatomy. “I can do this all day,” He gasps.


	48. You Asked

Steve pauses when he feels the familiar weight on his lap, not needing to glance down to know who it is. “Wanting to play again?” Steve asks teasingly, grinning at his spider as he sets his book aside, other hand holding a cold bare foot.

Natasha sends him a dark glare. “Shut up,” She starts to pull her foot back, but he doesn’t let her go. “You’re an asshole, Rogers.”

Natasha starts to stand, but fingers suddenly attack her bare sole, making her squeal and fall back. She glares at her boyfriend, but he simply smiles sweetly at her, grabbing her big toe. “This piggy went to the market.”

She smacks her head back against the cushion, giggling already at something gripping her toe. “Steheheheheve!”

“This little piggy stayed home,” Steve can’t hold back a smile, watching her squirm and thrash.

“Steve, stohohohohohop!” She laughs, curling up as much as she can.

“Hey!” Steve laughs a little as she tries to crawl farther away. “Get back here!” He tugs her back before tickling under the next toe. “This little piggy had roast beef.”

Natasha screams, grabbing the pillow and smacking at him. “Nohohohohohoho! Stohohohohohop!”

“Ow!” He snatches it from her and throws it aside. “Oh, you’re gonna get it now!” He presses under her toes, forcing them to fan a little as he torments under and the sides of the next toe. “This little piggy had none.”

Natasha is laughing silently, tears sneaking down her cheeks.

“And this little piggy,” He wiggles her pinky toe, not tickling and giving her the time to breathe. “Went ‘wee wee wee!’ all the way home!”

Natasha screams, laughing hysterically and kicking hard at his side. He lets her go, laughing, and she curls into a ball, giggling and panting for breath. “I hate you,” She gasps.

Steve chuckles, resting a hand on her calf. “You asked,” He reminds, squeezing gently. She says nothing, and wiggles so he’s behind her, pulling his spider against him and lying in peaceful silence.


	49. Unrealistic

“This is the most unrealistic movie I’ve ever seen,” Natasha says flatly, eyes on the TV screen.

Steve did admit, Alice in Wonderland is a little strange and unrealistic, but he was still enjoying it. “Shh,” He whispers, eyes staying glued to the movie.

Natasha sighs, tying her red curls into a ponytail. “You know the writers were compromised, right?” She asks, eyeing him seriously.

He sighs. “Yes. Now hush- I’m trying to watch,” He’s been trying the entire time, but Natasha is easily able to find new things to critique- very unrealistic things that are impossible and are more enjoyable when overlooked.

She shakes her head, sighing as she moves so her back is on the seat, legs bent. “Even the caterpillar is smoking.”

Steve snaps, suddenly batting her knees away as he straddles her, digging into her stomach.

She squeals, back arching as she throws her head back in laughter. “Steheheheheheheheve! Nohohohohohohoho!”

“Stop,” He digs into her stomach. “Talking,” He skitters fingers across her weak spot. “Got it?”

“Steve, plehehehehehehease!” She laughs, squirming uselessly. No matter how many times she tries, Steve has always managed to keep her in place, the serum helping him pin his mischievous spider down.

He smiles. “Are you going to let me watch the movie?” He asks, eyes sparking happily.

“Yehehehehehes!” She laughs, unable to catch his hands.

“Promise?” He pushes, grinning as he increases the tickling.

“Ihihihihihihihihhi prohohohohohomise!” She laughs, starting to laugh silently.

He instantly stops, letting her curl and snuggling her back, kissing her hair. “Love you,” He whispers.

She just giggles. “Watch your damn movie,”

He chuckles, kissing her again and watching the movie in comforting silence.


	50. Waking Up

Natasha groans, burying her face deeper into the pillow as she struggles to cling to sleep. The mission was long- too long, longer and harder than it should have been. If their source wasn’t a mole…  
“Natasha?” Steve calls gently.

She groans loudly, burrowing more into the mattress. She’s not getting up- period.

“Nat,” Steve says softly, padding into the bedroom and resting a hand on her thigh through the blankets. “I know it was hard, but you have to get up.”

She growls, snuggling closer.

He sighs. “I asked nicely…” He moves away from her legs, and all of a sudden his hand is on her bare ankle, fingers scribbling her toes. “Up,” He orders.

She shrieks, giggling and squirming. “Steheheheheheheheve!”

“Are you getting up?” He asks calmly, and she can hear the smile in his voice as he continues to torment her foot.

“Yehehehehehes!”

He smirks, releasing her. “Good.”

She brings her knees to her chest, giggling and not moving.

“Natasha,” Steve growls warningly.

She still doesn’t move, trying to burrow in.

He yanks the blankets off and pounces, fingers instantly seeking her ribs. “Up.”

She screams. “Nohohohohohohohohoho!”

He smiles, loving to see his spider smiling even though he knows she doesn’t want to wake up. “Are you going to get up now?”

She laughs, squirming even though she could fight him if she really wanted to. “Yehehehehes!”

“Hmm,” Steve muses, smiling as he continues to tickle her. “Last time you promised you lied to me…”

She laughs, thrashing beneath him. “I wihihihihil! Ihihi prohohomise!”

He hums. “I suppose I’ll believe it.” He smiles, releasing her.

She lies there for a moment, giggling as she catches her breath, smiling up at him. “Cheater,” She smiles, stroking his cheek.

He smiles, kissing her finger. “Good morning, Natalia.”

She smiles. “Good morning, Captain.”

He hums, leaning down to capture her lips, and they spend the rest of the day under the covers, reminding each other exactly what they missed.


	51. Itsy Bitsy Spider

There’s a weight on her legs.

Natasha shifts slightly, even half asleep aware of her surroundings and quietly debating whether or not she should be worried.

“The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout…” Light touches slowly moving up her stomach from familiar hands…

She squirms, giggling.

She can hear the smile in his voice. “Down came the rain and washed the spider out…”

She squirms, giggling hysterically as he goes through the motions. “Steve!”

“Out came the sun and dried up all the rain.” He ignores her happily, smiling as he watches her hide her face in her hands to giggle freely. One day he’ll restore her confidence in her happiness so that she’ll stop feeling the need to hide, but not today.

“And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again…” He leans up and removes her wrists, kissing her sweetly.

She hums, melting against his mouth. “Good morning…”

He smiles, hair ruffled a bit from sleeping and eyes sparkling like a little kid. “Good morning, my spider.”

She blushes, brushing a stray curl away from her face. “What are we doing today?”

“We,” he kisses her stomach tenderly. “Are not leaving these sheets for a very, very long time.”

She smiles, giggling. “Sounds perfect.”


	52. Trial

“Steve?”

He tenses, hearing the hesitance in her voice but not caring, continuing to pound the bag into ruin.

Natasha swallows, padding a little closer. “Steve…” When he continues to ignore her she sighs. “I made dinner.”

He punches. “Not hungry.”

She sighs, straightening. “Well, too bad. You need to eat.”

“Natasha-”

“Steve. You need to eat-”

“I don’t care!” He snaps, spinning on her, and she flinches back, seeing the look in his eyes that he usually reserves for his enemies. “I’m not hungry, so leave it alone!”

She swallows, forcing her fear back as he turns to walk away, and Steve swallows his regret as he focuses on punching the meetings away.

…

He opens the apartment door to see the food untouched but set on the table, some wine with it as she clearly put effort into the meal. He sighs, knowing it was because of the rough day, and his eyes scan the room.

There.

A small form curled in the window seat, staring at nothing. The pink sky only highlights her red hair, and he sneaks a picture, wanting nothing more than to draw it. “I’m here,” He says softly.

She swallows. “Good,”

He moves closer. “I’m sorry… You didn’t deserve any of that, I just…” He releases a breath. “I’m on trial.”

She looks at him, surprised. “Why?”

He swallows. “The Accords… They’re happening. Whether we want them to or not. I refused to sign, so now they’re questioning… my ability to lead.”

She moves, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close as he squeezes her. “Bed,” She says softly, leading the way as he follows willingly. She settles on the bed beside him and prompts him to lie down, fingers brushing his stomach teasingly as he giggles.

“Nahahahat…”

“Shh,” She keeps the light touch. “Just relax. I want to make you feel better.”

He just keeps giggling, squirming occasionally but surrendering completely to her touches, knowing that whatever happens, she’ll be there.


	53. Good Girl

“Get your feet off the dash.”

Natasha glances up from her book, eyeing Steve as he drives. “What?” She knows he didn’t just say what she thought he did.

“Feet. Off. The dash.” He says, slowly and firmly.

She smirks and goes back to her book. “No,”

He growls, grip on the wheel flexing even though they both know he isn’t actually angry. “Last warning, Natalia.”

She hums. “Or what?”

He says nothing, and she goes back to her book, smirking to herself. When they get to their floor he grabs her and pins her against the wall, body pressing against hers as his fingers brush up her sides. “Disobeying orders,” He growls, lightly biting her lobe.

She whimpers, shivering and clinging to his arms. “Steve-”

“Did I say you could speak?” He growls, biting a little harder.

She gasps, falling silent.

He smirks darkly, fingers continuing to draw a featherlight trail up to her ribs. “You were a bad girl today, weren’t you?”

She whimpers, thighs tensing. Never have they tried something like this- she never expected this.

And she loves it.

He growls. “Answer.”

“Yes,” She breathes, lips twitching into a smile at the ticklish feeling.

Steve smirks. “We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?”

She whimpers, nodding, and before she can finish fingers are suddenly digging into her ribs, making her shriek. “NO!”

“Actions have consequences, Natalia,” He growls in her ear, fighting the arousal as she laughs and squirms against him. “Be grateful I haven’t finished.”

“Steheheheheheve!” She laughs, wanting to run but knowing it’ll only get worse if she does. “Stohohohohop!”

“Stop? Oh no, little spider. I’m only beginning.” He grabs her and carries her to the bed, tying her down and her ankles together. “Now…” He takes her shoes off. “Since these are what disobeyed me, these are what will be punished…”

She squirms, tugging at the cuffs. “No…”

He ignores her, grabbing an ankle and scribbling quickly all over, letting his nails explore her skin.

She screams, jerking. “No!” She giggles hysterically, jerking and fighting even though she’s laughing hard. “Steheheheheheheve!”

He smirks, ignoring her squeals as he keeps going and going. “Are we going to break the rules again?”

“Nohohohohoho!” She laughs, both knowing that she’s lying.

He hums. “Are you sure?”

She yanks. “Positive!” She manages.

He stops and crawls over her, kissing her deeply. “Good girl,” He hums, smiling at her adoringly.

She smiles. “Are you going to finish what you started, Captain?”

He growls. “Absolutely.” He kisses her again, and she’s lost to his lips.


	54. Chargers

Private jets are great.

Soundproof- thanks to Tony- and private, it has comfortable plush seats, large storage above. There’s a bar if you want drinks, there’s a full bathroom, all kinds of food.

Tony made sure they were prepared.

“Babe?”

Natasha glances up from her computer, finishing up some work. “Yes?”

Steve nods to the corner of the screen, seeing the battery. “Did you pack a charger?”

She glances at it and curses in Russian. “Yes, thank you.” She sets it aside and rises, stretching up on tiptoes and reaching in the compartment, searching for her bag-

Right in front of him.

In a crop top.

There’s no way he’ll resist that.

He moves, book aside as he blows a long raspberry on her stomach.

“Steve!” She squeals, laughing and trying to lean away. He quickly grips her hips, tugging her close and nibbling her freckle. “Steve, nohohoho!”

He smiles against her skin, well aware she can feel it as he sucks, tongue tasting her skin and feeling the solid muscle beneath. “So beautiful,” He murmurs, teeth gently scraping her and bringing a new peal of laughter.

She grip his hair tightly, weakly trying to push him away even though she could force him off if she really wanted to. “Steve! Plehehehehease!”

He smirks. “Please what? Please stop loving this belly?” He kisses it tenderly, making Natasha flush. “Please stop holding my little spider close to me?” He noses her belly button, smiling at her giggles. “Is that what you want?”

She giggles, tugging his hair gently. “Ass.”

He tisks. “That wasn’t very nice.” He blows a hard raspberry right on her belly button, making her shriek.

“I’m sorry! I’m sohohohohorry, stohohop!” She laughs, trying to wiggle away. He beams as he lets her go, watching her giggle, and he rises and grabs her charger for her, setting it up as she catches her breath. “You’ll pay for this!”

He winks. “I look forward to it.”


	55. Consequences

“Steve.”

He doesn’t turn around, packing his bag. “It’s not open to discussion. You’re staying here.”

She curses in Russian, shaking her head. “I can help.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“Do you want anything?” She snaps, making Steve wince guiltily. “Or are you going to tell me what I can and can’t do forever?”

He turns, leveling her with a look. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’ve been in far more dangerous positions than you, Captain.” She hisses, glaring up at him darkly. “And I know this mission better than you. Either let me go with you or face the consequences.”

He laughs once humorlessly. “Consequences.”

She doesn’t hesitate- she’s a blur of red hair, and before Steve can really react she has him cuffed to the bed, climbing above him so she has knees on either side of his hips, working on his pants.

“Natasha!” Steve hisses, tugging on the cuffs, but he knows he won’t get out- not with them enhanced with vibranium.

She ignores him, tugging his pants and boxers down before locking his feet on each side of the bed. “Consequences.” She grabs a blindfold and slips it over his eyes, padding away and digging through the drawers. “I want on this mission, Rogers.”

“No.” He says firmly. “I’m not risking your safety.”

She rests a hand on his stomach, letting him know she understands, but she doesn’t drop her role. “Then you leave me no choice. She settles between his legs, twirling the feather on the base of his shaft and smirking when he squeals, laughing and squirming in his ties.

“Nahahahahahahat!” He laughs, jerking on his ties. “Nohoho! Stop!”

“Then tell me I can go with you.” She wiggles it in little strokes along his sac, loving his hard laughter.

“Nehehehever!” Steve laughs, yanking at his ties.

“Careful, I don’t want you getting hurt.” She spins it on his tip, and he shrieks, laughing hard.

“Ok! Okahahahahay, stopit!” He begs.

She smirks, stopping to pump him and making him moan. “I can go?” She asks, smirking.

He nods, lost, and Nat tickles his balls as she strokes, making him yell and laugh until he finally cums hard. She rises and cleans him off gently, untying him and rubbing his wrists worriedly. “Are you ok?” She asks gently.

He moves, kissing her deeply, and she hums as she melts against him. “Amazing,” He whispers against her lips. “I… Don’t like this. Because I don’t want anything to happen to you. I can’t lose you like I’ve lost everyone else. But… I will support you. If you want to go, then go. But stay with me so I can protect you if you ever need it.”

She smiles, kissing him again. “Deal,” She whispers.


	56. Knives

She couldn’t believe it.

Natalia Romanov- the Black Widow. The Spy. The Avenger. It’s humiliating. It’s ridiculous. It’s-

“Steve!” She calls, kicking her legs angrily.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to run in, panicked and worried. “Nat! Are you-” He pauses, and she feels his eyes on her. “So…” He clears his throat, and she knows he’s smirking, probably with a fist over his mouth as he fights laughing at her. “What are you doing?”

She kicks irritably, humiliated. “I’m stuck!”

Natasha hears his cough, but she knows he was chuckling. “I can see that. What, uh, caused this?”

She huffs, really not wanting to get into it. “Can’t you just help me first?” She whines, humiliated. She’s the Black Widow. She shouldn’t be getting stuck like this for something so- so- ridiculous.

He chuckles openly, making her scowl. “Nnope.” He swats her ass gently, making her squeak. “Gotta tell me.”

She huffs, pouting, and she reluctantly mutters. “I lost my knife.” It was her favorite.

Steve pauses. “That rainbow looking one?” It’s curved, a black handle that’s really only used for decoration and opening boxes, but he knows she loves to just watch the colors play off of it.

“Yes,” She says firmly, and he knows she doesn’t want to talk about it. Not when she’s stuck.

He hums. “Makes sense. However… You know your muscles make it hard for you to slip in and out from under the bed.” He sounds impressed though, but she can’t blame him. It’s extremely difficult- and not worth it- to try to force yourself in such a small space, at least that’s what she always thought.

Natasha huffs, annoyed. “I know, I know. Just get me out of here.”

“Hang on,” He chides, padding closer. “How many chances do I really have to play with you like this?”

She freezes. “Steve… Don’t even think about it…”

Steve smirks, and she senses him crouch down beside her. “Oh really?” He hums, hand resting on her lower back. “Why not?”

“Because-” She jerks, cutting herself off, and Steve chuckles as he continues gently squeezing her side. “Stop it!”

He laughs, gently tickling where her butt meets her thighs, making her squeal and flail around. “Why? I love when you’re like this! My ticklish girl!”

She giggles, wiggling around and kicking her legs. “Steve! Stop it! Дай!”

He laughs harder. “Oh really? Is that how we’re playing it?” He reaches back and snags a foot, wiggling his fingers on her arch and making her shriek with laughter. “How’s that? Better?”

“Let me go!” She laughs, squirming, and Steve chuckles as he lets her go, lifting the bed easily so she can climb out. She flushes, embarrassed, but her knife is in hand. “About time, Rogers.”

He smiles beautifully, leaning closer and kissing her tenderly. “I love you, spider. I’m sorry I teased you.”

She smirks, tugging him closer so her lips brush his. “You’ll be even sorrier if you don’t show me,” She breathes, and then his lips are on hers again.

Maybe humiliation isn’t so bad after all.

***

Дай! = Dang it!


	57. Only Yours

Natasha Romanoff never expected to find him.

The name on her right wrist is common- Steve Rogers, a name that could belong to anyone- and the Red Room is exceptional and finding people and eliminating them. All of the girls in the program lost theirs, the single line through the elegant cursive a reminder that their soulmates are gone. However, she was different- no matter who they killed, no matter how many Steve Rogers’ they slaughtered, her name remained spotless. She has never felt the slight tingle that symbolized that the soul mate is close, something that supposedly only happens to let you find them for the first time. She is silent, deadly, nothing.

A monster.

…

Steve Rogers is stunned. Before the ice, he was nothing but a scrawny man, deathly sick and useless. He was scorned even more because of his blank wrist, meaning he would forever be alone. Bucky was a blank as well, an unexpected trait that led to him gaining his first real friend.

He wakes up from the ice, seeing himself in a hospital room and seeing a woman who doesn’t look like she should. After his escape and quick recapture by Nick Fury, he noticed the new name on his wrist.

Natalia Romanova.

It’s not English- that he knows for sure. The name sounds Russian, as beautiful as it is deadly. He has yet to figure out who it belongs to, but he knows that he felt the tingle while he was on the helicarrier, only seeing the woman with red hair and emerald eyes. His heart sank, thinking he missed her, and through HYDRA, through Ultron, through everything, he never felt it again.

…

Natasha pounds against the punching bag, keeping her sleeves down despite the urge to free herself of the unnecessary layer. She’s had to hide the name ever since she felt it on the helicarrier, and she had to fight down the fear and stay far away from Steve Rogers. She kept getting paired with him, training and missions and she couldn’t stop herself from falling for him, despite the warnings and the panic and raw fear that he would reject her for the monster she was.

“Aren’t you hot?”

Natasha jumps, curing under her breath in Russian as she turns to face the only man who can sneak up on her. “Steve,” She says cooly, turning to see his smirk. He never worries about covering the name on his wrist- her name- and she counts her blessings that no one knows her birth name.

He grins, stepping closer and fingering the corner of her open hoodie. “I won’t tell what your name is. You have to be burning up.”

She is, but she won’t tell him that. “I’m fine,” She wipes sweat from her forehead. “Did you need something?”

Before she can blink Steve moves, gripping part of her jacket and whipping her around so he can tug it off. Too late she tries to keep it on, and Steve grabs her right wrist to keep her from grabbing it before freezing, the smile dropping from his.

Steve Rogers.

“Why is my name on your wrist?” He asks quietly, not looking away from the black cursive.

She quickly snatches her arm back, holding it against her chest as if trying to protect it. “Get out.” He blinks at her, and in a harsher voice she growls, “Get out of here, Rogers.”

Something in his face changes as he reaches for her again, his other hand still holding her jacket. “Nat-”

She curses something in Russian and darts around him, feeling his fingers brush her skin and send sparks in her veins before she disappears inside the elevator, closing her eyes tight against the tears as she leans her head against the door.


	58. Don't Move

Steve groans, feeling the tender kiss at the hollow of his throat. He wants nothing more than to grab his siren, flipping their positions and showing her how much he loves her, but he promised he’d let her have tonight, and no matter how he feels, he’s keeping that promise.

Natasha smirks against his bare skin, kissing down to his naked chest and smiling against his pectorals. “Already wanting to surrender?”

“Of course not,” Steve murmurs, opening his eyes to slits as he smirks back at his girl. “I gave you Captain America’s word.”

She smiles, making his chest warm. “Good. Remember, I can touch you, but you can’t touch me.”

“Cruel,” He doesn’t look too bothered, though. “You expect me to sit here while you have your way with me?”

“Yes,” He pouts a little, really just wanting to get some sort of clue as to what she has planned, and she kisses his soft lower lip. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

When her soldier is relaxed, she slides down so her face is level to his abdomen, the tempting muscles almost making her forget her plan and just ravish him, but she can’t. She’s spent too much time planning for it to end so easily.

She leans forward and kisses his stomach once, hearing his slight sigh, and then she pecks a path up to his navel, hands gripping his hips for support.

Steve giggles, wiggling his hips a little. “Whahat are you dohoing?” He asks, opening his eyes as she pauses with her lips pressed below his belly button.

She lifts her head, smirking dangerously and making a sliver of fear fill his veins. “Payback.”

She promptly moves a little to the side, reaching the dip that separates hard muscles from sides, and nibbles on the dip, making Steve grip the covers so he doesn’t toss her off. “Nohohohoho!”

“What, you didn’t think I would ever return the favor for your lovely neck kisses?” She nips at his skin before exploring everywhere, making him giggle.

“Tahahahahahasha,” He giggles, pressing his bare feet against the bed and lifting slightly as a hint.

She pauses, flicking the button on his jeans while her other hand taps a finger against his tummy absently. “I know you. If you keep trying to gently move me off like that, I won’t do anything else. Do you want that?”

Steve continues to giggle, shaking his head. “Sohohohohory,”

She smirks. “I know,” She leans down, kissing his belly again. He flinches, and she gnaws at the hard skin, earning a squeal before the giggles increase.

“Stahahahahap,” He laughs, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Don’t move, Rogers. Not a damn move.

Natasha grins. “I can still make you break, soldier.”

She takes a deep breath and blows a raspberry under his belly button, making him scream, and they both know it’s only the beginning.


	59. You're Still Tense

Steve groans, feeling the gentle pressure rubbing the knot on his spine.

“Be careful,” Natasha says emotionlessly as she focuses on rubbing the tension away. “Tony might think we’re fonduing.”

“Shut up,” Steve mutters, too tired and relaxed to threaten her. His latest mission was rough, leaving him stranded for almost a week when a plane went down, and though he kept all of the survivors alive, it took a toll on him that didn’t really hit until he took a shower and crawled into bed.

Natasha hums, unconcerned as she trails featherlight fingers up his spine, making him shiver in his usual move when she tickles that spot. “How’s that?”

“Better,” He sighs. “It would be even greater if you were beside me.”

She doesn’t move, rubbing the muscles where his ribs met his sides, right under his arms. “You’re still tense,”

Steve squirms a little, giggling slightly but not wanting to move. “Stohohop,”

Natasha smiles, loving her soldier’s weakness and his obvious trust in her. “We both know you can throw me off easily.”

He giggles more, hiding his face in the pillow to muffle his giggles, and she rubs his sides, making his whole body flinch as his laugh becomes a little more audible.

“Be careful.” She reaches forward, still tickling him with her free hand as she yanks the pillow away from him. “I want to hear you laugh, not watch you suffocate.”

“Nohohohoho,” Steve laughs, hiding his face in his arms instead. Seeing an opportunity, Nat darts her hands forward and gently scratches his armpits, making him squeal and clamp his arms to his side before laughing harder, body squirming like crazy. “STAHAHAHAHAP!”

“No thanks, I like this spot,” She grins, loving how he laughs harder. “Let’s see, am I forgetting anything?” She muses to herself.

“LEHEHEHET GOHOHOHO!”

“Pretty sure that wasn’t it.” She says calmly, pulsing her squeezes so he’s always jerking and letting out barks with every bit of increased pressure. “You know, those noises you make when I do this,” She pulses again, making him bark out a laugh. “Almost make you sound like a dog.”

If Steve could focus, he would teach her what happens to smart-mouthed assassins who think they can mess with him. “STOHOHOHOHOP!”

She frees her hands and rubs his back soothingly, wanting to make up for the brief torture. “Feeling better?”

“No thanks to you,” She smiles, hearing the slight pout indicating that he’s fine, and he asks, “Are you coming here now?”

She hums, hands moving to his ribs. “You’re still tense.”


	60. Judgement

“We can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” Steve says, circling his training partner and keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Natasha’s green-blue eyes never waver, keeping his slow pace as they walk in aimless circles, her steady glare locked on his. “You forget that I am the one in control here, Captain.”

He forces himself not to smile, knowing he would never hear the end of ruining their game. One tactic for training- that was surprisingly Natasha’s idea, though Steve took all the credit- was to have Natasha use her skills and what she learned from old missions to play a “bad guy”, given her history, and have everyone take turns on different days to try to take her down (no real weapons, of course; Steve would never forgive himself if she was seriously injured). Not only does it give Natasha a subtle way to work through what happened in the past (though she never acts as if she knows, he thinks she does), but it also allows the trainees to learn how to attack various types of villains.

Except Steve.

“The little spider, thinking she can defeat me,” He muses. “Nothing more than a pretty ballerina playing the hero.”

The words were supposed to hurt, supposed to gut her like a fish, but it didn’t stop Natasha from feeling it. Reverting to her old training, she doesn’t react, knowing that if Steve sees her weakness he will never pretend to be a villain for her again- even if she needs the practice.

“Captain America,” She muses back. “Pretending he can live without a war. That is why you do these things, right? To stir up the trouble you need to survive?”

Steve’s eyes flicker, almost making him frown. Anyone else would think her performance is flawless, but he saw the nanosecond of hurt and pain in her eyes, what likely caused her to revert to Ultron’s exact words.

But he has to stay in character so she won’t feel guilty.

“Natalia Alianovna Romanov. The innocent girl turned killer.” He stops, smirking darkly as she turns to face him fully. “Are you ready for your judgement?”

Not in a million years. She forces herself to relax, to remember that this is Steve- her Steve- and that none if it is true. Instead of letting him know he’s pushing it, like he probably wants her to, she smirks coldly and enters a fighting stance, waiting for him to make the first move.

Seeing through her as usual, Steve wastes no time to lunge. Instead of trying to hit her or attack her, she’s knocked to the ground, body pinned by the human paperweight that is Steve Rogers.

She tries to break herself free. “What are you doing?” She hisses, signaling that the game is over.

He smirks, not moving from where he has her pinned, the hands holding her wrists down flexing once. “Giving you your judgement.”

For a split second, panic flashes through Natasha’s entire being. Memories of confinement and torture and blood flooding her mind and leaving her defenseless.

Especially when Steve leans down and nibbles against her neck.

She automatically squirms beneath him. “Stohohohop,” She giggles, trying to hide her neck from him.

“No,” He flicks the skin with his tongue, earning himself a squeak before moving towards her other side, only kissing her gently in a way he knows won’t tickle. “You’re judgement is this,” He lifts his head, pinning her with firm eyes. “You’re free, Natalia. You once told me your past didn’t define you. I know you don’t believe it as much as you should,” He leans closer to her face, sharing breathes as their noses brush against each other. “You deserve to be free. You deserve to be a hero.” He shakes his head. “But you don’t think you deserve more than that. You deserve to be happy, Natasha. You deserve love.”

Natasha’s chest swells, but something nags at the back of her mind. “You knew the entire time.” That smug bastard.

He laughs once in disbelief. “Out of everything I just said, you focus on that?” She smirks smugly, and his smile darkens dangerously. “You’re going to pay,” He growls, releasing her hands to dig harshly into her ribs.

She screams, feet bracing against the floor so she can buck her hips against his. “NOHOHOHOHO!”

“This is only the beginning, little spider,” He coos, loving the sight of her flashing red hair as she squirms everywhere.

“STEHEHEHEHEHEHEVE!” She laughs, tossing her head back in laughter and squealing when he instantly takes advantage of the opening, nibbling and lapping at the thin skin. “Stopstopstop-”

He hums, inspiring more giggles before he pulls away far enough to speak. “You’re getting everything you deserve.” He says simply before diving back into his favorite spot to torment (though he says that about every spot). Deciding to give her some kind of break, he only pecks the skin of her neck, knowing it doesn’t effect her as badly.

“NOHOHOHOHOHO!” She laughs, gripping his hands as he gives her ribs a break and moves to abuse her hips. “Leheheheave mehehehe alohohohone!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He moves suddenly, nosing her tank top up just enough to blow a raspberry against her bare stomach.

She screams, trying to curl against his face despite her still-pinned legs. “STAHAHAHAHAP!” She begs, gripping his hair painfully. He ignores her plea, using his enhanced lungs and blowing an impossibly long one below her belly button, turning her laugh silent.

He pulls away, grinning at her flushed face and tired smile. Yeah, his spider got what she deserved.


	61. In The Morning

Natasha slowly peels her eyes open, humming a little as she sees the light streaming in through the windows, the alarm clock on the bedside table reading a solid 10 AM.

Late for training again. Not that she particularly cares.

Sighing slightly, she barely finishes thinking about moving when the arm around her waist moves, a warm hand against her bare stomach as warm lips kiss the nape of her neck.

“Steve,” She starts, sucking in a sharp breath when lips skim to one side, pecking against the thin skin and causing the morning scruff on his jaw to tickle her.

He doesn’t answer, pulling her closer with his hand and nibbling on her soft skin, grinning when she starts to giggle.

“Steheheheheve,” She giggles, turning her face into the pillow to hide the sounds and tightening her grip on the blankets over her chest, protecting her bare skin from the cool air.

He hums, gnawing on the crease between her shoulder and her neck, and she laughs harder. “Steheheheheheve!”

He smiles, his chest warming at the sound of her laughter. He loves knowing this innocent weakness of hers, being trusted enough to do it and trusted to hold her heart in his hands. It took a long time for them to reach this point- longer than he’d like to admit- but despite everything, she loves him.

And his spider is now trying too hard to free herself for his taste.

Deciding to stop her now rather than later, he uses the hand against her bare stomach and gently wiggles his fingers, holding her opposite shoulder to keep her in place with his free hand while he gnaws more of her skin, noting when she squeals and tries to shove him away.

“Stohohohop!” She laughs, planting her feet on the bed and trying to push herself free with her legs, but Steve’s leaning over her enough to pin her down. “Steheheheheheve!”

“Hmm,” He growls against her neck, making her laughter increase as his scruff tickles her senseless. “Tasty,”

Is she wasn’t laughing before, she definitely is now. “Yohohohohou’re ridihihihihicous!”

“Mocking me?” He growls again, throwing more of his weight on her side as he traps her in his arms further, finger still scribbling at her soft but muscled stomach and darting his neck forward to attack more of her sensitive neck.

“Nohohoho!” She laughs, giving up one hand and shoving hard at his shoulder. With anyone else, they would have surged back, possibly with a large bruise, but Steve barely moved, instead moving forward to ravish her skin and draw the beautiful laughter from her mouth. “Steheheheheheve, wahahahahahait!”

He ignores her, happily lapping her neck and receiving another reminder of how much it tickles her when she laughs hard, losing force in her shoves.

“Wehehehehe’re lahahahate!”

Steve goes still, not moving a single muscle. In a quick movement he rolls back to his original position, head lifted to read the time, and remains silent as Natasha calms herself down.

“Screw the trainees.” He says decisively, his voice firm as he nods once. Before Natasha can protest he rolls her onto her back and hovers above her, kissing her deeply and reaching for the blanket.


	62. Up

Natasha pads silently into the bedroom, trying not to make any noise as she checks on her sleeping boyfriend. If she were being honest- which she rarely was, except for Steve- she was a little worried. He never sleeps longer than her, even though they’re both early risers. Even if he’s lying there waking up himself as she opens her eyes, he’s always first, putting the coffee on before going for his run, knowing the smell will stir her out of bed if he isn’t there to do it himself.

Today is different. It’s already nine a.m., the coffee is finished, and he has barely stirred from where he flipped himself onto his stomach (which seems to be one of his favorite positions to sleep in).

She knew the mission was rough to begin with; he’s usually sent on more due to his serum, but even this required the best backup team the Avengers had- the team that only had two or three return out of twenty. She knows he probably twisted it in his head over and over again until it was his fault, but she knows he would have gladly taken their place.

Sighing, she carefully crawls onto the bed beside him, touching his shoulders. “Steve?”

He makes a small, almost nonexistent noise, not moving.

“Steve,” She says, a little firmer as she nudges him. “Wake up.”

He groans in protest. “Give me a few more minutes.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, get your ass out of bed.”

“Language,” He mutters, but it’s obvious it’s more of a reflex than anything else.

“Steve,” She says slowly, the threat in her voice impossible to miss. “You have to get up.”

“No,” He murmurs, burying deeper into the covers and pillow.

She huffs, biting her lip and thinking, and then a really mean, completely unnecessary idea pops into her head.

She always did go with her instincts.

Rising onto her knees so she can reach better, she rests fingers on his sides, feeling the warm skin. “Last warning, Steve. Get. Up.”

Steve’s muscles tense a fraction, but he only groans. “Go away, Natasha.”

She shrugs. “Oh well. Your choice.” She promptly scribbles fingers against his bare skin, smiling as he immediately starts giggling sleepily and squirming half heartedly.

It’s one of her favorite things in the world.

“Nohohohohoho,” Steve whines, giggling without much squirming. As much as he wants her to stop, the bed is so warm, and he’s just so tired, getting members of a team that wasn’t really his killed and making bad calls and proving that he can’t even be a soldier right-

“Are you getting up?” Natasha asks, sensing his negative thoughts by his sudden tension and tapping fingers against his ribs instead.

Steve jumps, squirming a little harder. “Nohohohoho,” He protests, legs writhing a little bit. “Stohohohohop,”

“I won’t stop until you promise to get out of bed.” Her next words are a low blow, but she decides she doesn’t care. “I’ll just keep tickling and tickling and tickling-”

The words make it worse. Sooo much worse. “Nahahahahahat,” He whines, giggling as she alternates, one hand on his ribs and the other on his side, flipping between sides to make him squirm nonstop.

“Yes?” She pinches a spot on her lower rib, noting the jump. “Ooh, there are all kinds of spots I haven’t noticed here before.”

“Ohkahahahahahay!” Steve finally breaks. “Ihihihihihim uhuhuhuhuhup!”

Natasha instantly stops, smoothly rising from the bed. “Thank you,” She stops at the foot of the bed, aware of him not moving. “Up.” She wiggles fingers on his bare soles that escaped the covers at some point, chuckling at his predictable squeal as he jerks his feet back under the safety of the thick comforter. If she really wanted to, she could grab an ankle and go to town, or jump on him and tickle him to tears, but she isn’t sadistic (well, at least not all the time) and just smiles at how adorable he is. She pads into the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee before moving back inside, pausing to glare at him as he lies on his back, eyes closed with a small but happy smile.

Huffing, she marches towards the end table and set the mug down before spinning and leaning over him, intending to scream curses at him and Russian and see if a super soldier can really outrun an angry assassin.

Steve surges up suddenly, capturing Natasha’s lips in a gentle kiss, and she freezes in shock before humming, closing her eyes and resting her hands on his collarbone. He holds her cheek with his left hand, using the other to wrap around her waist before he rolls, pinning her under him as he showers her with sweet adoration, leaving the coffee cold long before they get out of bed.


	63. I Warned You

“Not that way.”

Steve sighs, turning to pin her with a glare. “Do you mind?”

“No,” Natasha smirks, lifting the glass of wine to her lips. She doesn’t mind watching her adorable boyfriend try cooking a new recipe, loving any chance to tease him about still struggling a little in this new world. Of course, she’s very careful about hurting his feelings, but she knows that glare enough to know that he isn’t very upset.

“I can handle it myself,” He says testily, stirring the pasta before returning his attention to the online recipe. He usually does a pretty good job when he tries modern recipes, but this new one was different. So many spices, so many hard to find ingredients, and a smart-mouthed girl were only the small problems.

“You’re doing that wrong too,” Natasha says, setting the glass down.

If only she would stop talking.

“One more word and you deal with the consequences.” He warns, checking for ingredients for the millionth time.

Natasha smirks. “What consequences? Getting to eat?”

He slams the spoon against the counter, and Natasha has time to let a sliver of fear run down her spine before she yelps, seeing Steve dart over and toss her over his shoulder in one fluid motion. Natasha wiggles as he smacks her butt light enough for her not to feel pain, and then she’s thrown down on the sofa, a super soldier diving in after her and making her unable to move.

“Steve-” She starts, but before she can get very far he yanks the hem of her shirt up and dives in, blowing a raspberry right under her belly button and making her scream, her smaller body jerking with a laugh. “STEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVE!”

He pulls back, drumming fingers on the bare skin and prompting a truly adorable fit of giggles. “Yes?”

She shakes her head, trying to find some semblance of control. “Stohohohohohop!”

“Hmm, no,” Steve pokes her belly randomly, smirking at her light giggles that make her scrunch up her nose. “I think I waned you, didn’t I?”

“Nohohohohohoho,” She giggles, gripping his hands.

“No?” He asks, hearing her perfectly fine. “That’s funny. I swore I warned you that you’d have to deal with the consequences; maybe it was a different Natalia.”

“Shuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhup!” She laughs, gripping his hair as he steadily licks paths up her belly, lapping at the skin and smiling at her laughter.

“That’s rude,” He pauses, raising his head to raise one of those damn eyebrows at her. “I think we should fix that, right?” He leans down and kisses all over her belly, nibbling at more sensitive spots, and she’s lost to his lips, his tongue, his teeth, his eyelashes, him, laughing and laughing at the love she’s receiving.

He pauses to lift his head, grinning. “Just wait until tonight, doll. I’m going to change everything.” He pecks her lips once before moving back towards the stove, seeming oblivious to Natasha forcing herself to act unaffected by his antics.

She had no doubt he would, and he definitely did.


	64. Liar, Liar

“Natasha,” Steve calls, the bowl of popcorn resting on his knee. “You’re going to miss it.”

“Just a second!” She slips off of the counter as silently as possible, knowing that if Steve caught her up there she would be in for a long discussion about how dangerous it is and how he has no problem reaching things for her. Holding her favorite cup and grabbing a patriotic mug for Steve, she quickly fills them with her surprise and carries them into the room.

Steve smiles, taking the hot mug from her. “Thanks, doll,” He takes a sip before pausing. “I thought the hot chocolate was put up… and so were these mugs…” He turns his head and pins her with a look. “How did you get these?”

“We’re going to miss the movie,” Natasha says, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning the volume up. She ignores Steve’s unamused mutter as she sets both her mug and his down, taking the popcorn and setting beside it before lying on the couch. He instantly moves so he’s lying against the back, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her tight against him.

“What is this?” Steve whispers in her ear as it begins.

“Jurassic World,” She whispers. “This is the sequel to Jurassic Park that came out last year.”

He hums, fingers flexing once as he stares at the screen, and Natasha forces down a smile. She intentionally looked for this movie after his obvious fascination with the first one (“How did they do that?”), and now that there’s a fourth movie, she can’t help but spoil him a little bit.

After maybe a third of the movie passed, she felt something featherlight moving against her stomach. At first she simply pursed her lips, trying to ignore it, but the subtle movements don’t stop, stroking her skin over and over again as she fights every response in her body.

“Come on,” Steve whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss to the spot under her ear. “I know you want to laugh.”

“Whahat are you dohoing?” She hisses, fighting the giggles down.

“I know you were climbing on the counters again,” He whispers emotionlessly as she freezes. “Do you know what I do to liars, little spider?”

She flushes a little, loving his nickname for her. “Dohon’t,”

She can feel his smirk. “So you do know.” He skitters fingers around, not bothering to be subtle as he openly torments her weak spot.

She giggles, burying back into him and letting herself slide farther down his body. “Stohohohohop!”

“But this is so much fun,” He digs his fingers in briefly, grinning at her squeal. “You don’t laugh enough.”

Living with him, she always is laughing at something, but she doesn’t bother to point that out as the discreetly moves her bare foot towards his. “Thahahahahahat’s ihihihihihit!” She strokes the sole of his foot once with her big toe, hearing him gasp as his body jerks. She traps his legs with hers and keeps stroking, laughing with her soldier as he increases the attack, targeting her belly button.

“Stohohohohop!” He giggles, finger wiggling furiously insider her belly button as he tries to yank his leg free.

Natasha screams, laughing harder as his motions seem to speed up. “Yohohohohohohu stohohohohohohop!”

Steve buries his face in Natasha’s hair, laughing helplessly as they both try to make the other surrender. “Nahahahahahat!”

“Gohohohoho awahahahahahay!” She laughs, his breath tickling her neck and making it so much worse.

His arm yanks her tighter against his chest, trying to force her to stop. “Yohohohohou fihihihihirst!”

She says nothing, trying to target the arch of his foot- the most ticklish spot on his feet aside from his currently unreachable toes. His grip slackens, and she rolls, slamming into the ground and scrambling to her feet, darting away to see her large, intimidating super soldier curled into a ball and getting the last couple of giggles out of his system.

He lifts his head, a dangerous smirk on his lips as he eyes her. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Natasha doesn’t speak; she just runs, hearing the quick pounding of a super soldier chasing her and picking up speed fast as she scrambles into a ceiling vent, barely missing Steve’s swipe for her foot.

“You think you can hide in there?” Steve calls.

Neither are aware that FRIDAY hacked into their system and paused the movie for them when their play started.


End file.
